Kindred Hearts, Kindred Souls
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Kishin Asura has been revived. The DWMA is getting ready to teach their students new ways to fight as the Death Scythes are called. Amongst this chaos, a new team is found.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: This is a collaboration story between Luna2859 and myself. It was her idea and it was pretty damn good, so I agreed to do this. Everything before this story start is canon.

Luna2859: We both hope you enjoy this story, as it was fun putting this story together.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

Chapter 1:

After Asura is revived, Death City is under construction from all the damage. But outside Death City, a couple of evil doers looked on.

"I can't believe it. The Kishin has been revived and Medusa died." Eruka said, getting a squeak of agreenment from the mouse witch Mizune, the five in one form.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe it worked. And even harder to believe we got away without any trouble." Free said, scratching his head.

The witches nodded.

After taking one last long look at Death City, the three departed.

The trio was stopped instantly by a brown cloaked traveler.

DWMA…

"…. And so with the knife position at the neck, we gently and slowly slice into the flesh as to not frighten the poor animal." Prof. Stein said, slicing into an endangered animal known as the Boni Giant Sengi(1).

Kid looked on in less than mild interest.

'Dissection, dissection, and … more dissection.' He thought.

Maka was watching in horror as the small animal was pinned to the table and was being gutted alive. It's squeaks made tears form in her eyes.

Soul and Black*star were nodding off, trying not to fall asleep, and failing.

Tsubaki nervously smiled, worried that her partner would get them into trouble.

Patti was giggling as she drew a giraffe spotted zebra. Liz was reading the latest beauty magazine, hidden in her text book.

"… then after making the incision here you…" Stein stopped talking and looked out the window.

Kid and Maka instantly felt it. A strong soul was on the outskirts, one that none of them recognized.

Kid got up. "Professor Stein, let me and my team go check this out as I can get their quickest?" he asked. 'And getting me out of this boring predicament.'

Stein looked at him through his glasses.

"Yeah, you're dismissed; I'll call Lord Death now." Stein said as Kid, Liz, and Patti vanished. Stein placed his scapel down and exited the class room and pulled out a small mirror.

'Forty-two, forty-two, five sixty four, whenever you knock on Deaths door.' He thought as the mirror vibrated a bit before the cartoony mask of Death appeared.

"Yo yo what's up Stein? Is it about those souls outside the city?" Death asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes Lord Death, just wanted to tell you your son and his weapons went to deal with the problem." Stein said keeping a passive face.

Death leaned to the left and nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I am glad you did, as a parent I do worry about my son and his partners." Death said, as a skinny arm shot out with his giant square glove hand laid against his mask.

Stein nodded and entered his class again, putting the mirror back in his pocket, happy to start slicing again.

Outskirts…

Free was breathing hard. This traveler attacked him and was now walking towards him, a long double curve-bladed naginata, with one of the blades having a second blade on top of the blunt end of it, over their shoulder. (2)

"Today is the day you three die." A feminine voice said from under the hood. Moving her weapon with the jagged blade pointed at Free and the normal blade pointed at the witches.

'Damn it, Soul Protect: Release.' Free thought, as his disguised soul now exposed as he transformed into his wolf form, his magic eye glowing.

The traveler glanced up, showing him sapphire eyes and a few strands of scarlet hair.

Eruka held up her hand. 'Soul Protect: Release. Tadpole Bomb.'

Said item was thrown at the cloaked persons back. The bomb was sliced into before it even touched the person.

Free jumped forward using his Fighting Wolf Fist style.

The person dodged. Free's claws scratched the persons front and ripped red, white, and brown clothe.

Free get out a cry of pain. He gripped the stub of an elbow as his arm plopped lazily to the ground.

"Damn you!" he shouted. His mouth opened. Green electricity formed.

Eruka and Mizune watched as Free fought this person, they decided to stay out of it as Free was stronger than them and immortal.

The person started to twirl her naginata like a baton above her head.

"Demon Eye Cannon!"

A green blast shot from his mouth, propelling itself at the cloaked girl.

The girl stopped twirling her weapon and sliced the air as the magic attack closed in on her.

Free's attack split in two and vanished at it passed her.

"Man with the Magic Eye…. Even though your immortal…. ," She grabs her cloak and throws it off. "… I'll reap your soul."

She had scarlet hair that goes to her shoulder, sapphire blue eyes. She wore black combat boots with white laces, dark jeans, a slanted loose fitting black belt with the DWMA skull on the buckle, and a ripped red shirt that says 'Eat. Sleep. Watch Anime. Repeat.' in bolded black letters, with a pink haired male with a white scarf and a black vest shooting fire.

Little ways away…

Kid sped forward on Beezlebulb with Liz and Patti in each hand.

'I sense two… three witches. I sense the frog witch and wolf-man but the last ones I've never felt.' Kid thought as he saw a green light.

As he got closer Kid heard he heard someone talking.

Back with Free…

Free backed up a bit as he sniffed the air.

"Eruka, Mizune we need to go now. That kid with the guns from earlier is closing in." Free said, grabbing his arm.

The two witches nodded.

"Alright, Spacial Magic: Teleportation!"

Green rectangles appeared around the three of them and they vanished.

"Shc…. Typical of their kind to leave in the middle of a fight." The girl said.

"They sensed someone stronger and fled, we have had to do it in the past or have you forgotten." Her weapon said in a masculine voice.

Her weapon glowed green and transformed into a boy.

"Your shirt is ripped so here is my coat." He said handing her his black coat with a Death skull mask.

She looked down as her face turned red. She quickly grabbed his coat and put it on.

She looked up and saw Kid pointing his partners at her.

"Was it you two who were fighting?" He asked, his golden eyes focused on her.

"Yes we were, but there were a few witches here. If they weren't we would have never made a scene." She said.

Kid raised an eye brow. He lowered Liz and Patti and landed right next to them.

"Then answer me one more question, what is your name?" he asked, a very, very, very faint blush on his cheeks.

"I am Saphyre Akiyama." She said bowing.

"I am Death the Kid." Kid said, bowing back.

"And I am Hiroko."

Kid turned to Hiroko and scanned his attire.

Hiroko had dark auburn hair and purple/sapphire eyes. He wore a white shirt. He wore black jean with a black belt securely around his waist with a Death mask buckle. He wore normal shoes.

Kids eyes lit up with stars.

"SYMMETRY!" He shouted before he launched himself at Hiroko.

Hiroko grimaced. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU GOTH FREAK! He shouted, his hand pushing Kids face away from rubbing his stomach.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Saphyre shouted, grabbing Kid and pulling.

Kid looked at her and took in her attire.

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Blood shot out of Kids mouth.

The siblings were confused.

Kid grabs Saphyres shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU AREN'T EVEN CLOSE TO THE SYMMETRY YOUR PARTNER HAS!" he says shaking her like a rag doll, the coat slipping.

He looks down and sees her partially exposed breasts.

Saphyre sees this and punches him, screaming "PERVERT!"

Hiroko felt a body slam into him and he was flying with Kid.

Liz and Patti laughed as Saphyre was panting, her face so red it matched her hair, clutching her coat covered chest.

Hiroko got up and shook his head.

'That hurt.' Hiroko thought as he stood up.

He sees Kid, his face flushed and a small trickle of blood sticking from his nose.

Hiroko signed and picked him up.

Liz and Patti watched as Hiroko picked Kid up with ease as Saphyre buttoned up Hiroko's coat.

"You guys know how to get to the DWMA?" Hiroko asked as the group headed towards Death City.

"Yeah, we attend the academy. Our meister is actually the son of Lord Death." Liz explained, pointing at the unconscious Kid.

Saphyre gasps, causing Liz and Patti to laugh.

"Don't worry. Kid won't tell his dad so you aren't going to get in trouble." Patti said.

Saphyre instantly relaxed.

Hiroko laughed along with Liz and Patti as they entered Death City.

DWMA….

After a long walk through the city, Saphyre and Hiroko with Liz and Patti stood in the Death Room.

Death had them seated with tea.

*Sip* "So you were the two souls we sensed earlier today." Death said.

Saphyre nodded.

Death sipped more tea.

"As expected from the unregistered team that has been fighting afreets for the last few years." Death said while staring at them.

Saphyre and Hiroko visibly stiffened.

Liz turned to face them.

'Unregestered…. Were they apart of the DWMA?' she thought.

Patti was busy eating the salt crackers to notice anything important.

Death placed his cup down on the table and stood up.

"We have been keeping a close eye on the two of you since your first….. battle with an afreet. We were going to approach you two to come to the DWMA, but you vanished under the radar before we could get to you."Death said turning from the group, arms crossed behind his back.

Hiroko gripped his cup.

"If you were watching us then why not confront us when we resurfaced?" Hiroko asked.

Death turned his head slightly.

"You two had already started on the path that we guide the students to take. So we saw no need to approach you, but since Asura was revived, we decided it would be good to have you join us, to fight against our enemy." Death said.

"Probably a good idea, alone we could die." Saphyre said cheerfully.

Hiroko nodded.

"So," Death said as he turned to them. "Since you are older than most students, I'll have you transfer into the Crescent Moon class with my son, Liz and Patti."

Liz and Saphyre smiled, as they had become close friends on the way to the academy.

Hiroko smiled, he could always smile when Saphyre was happy.

They all heard a groan as Kid sat up in a daze. He turned to see his father and the others as his eyes landing on Saphyre.

Saphyre instantly covered her covered chest.

"What are you looking at Pervert?" She asked aggressively.

Kid blushed and looked away.

Death made a fatherly grinning noise. He leaned down next to Kid.

"Kid do you want to know how I met your mother, it is a story you might like." Death said, in a low whisper.

"FATHER!"

Death pulled back and laughed. His giant hand patted his head. "Don't worry, I'll embarrass you later."

Everyone laughed at the look on Kids face before leaving.

Death looked on at the siblings retreating backs.

'I hope my bringing them here does them some good. I would hate it if anyone got hurt.' He thought.

Crescent Moon Classroom…

The bells rang and everyone filed out at their own pace. Everyone except Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star waited for Kid, Liz, and Patti to come back to walk together.

Maka was reading her book when she felt Kid's soul. She smiled and closed her book when she felt Hiroko's and Saphyre's souls.

The group entered the room and Saphyre and Hiroko hesitantly waited behind Kid, Liz, and Patti.

Everyone introduced themselves to the siblings and vice versa.

Maka smiled, curious about how they were decided to look into their souls.

Saphyre's soul was a vibrant mixture of purple and blue with a small mixture of black and a very happy face similar to Patti's.

Hiroko's soul was a deep forest green with a bit of black mixed in with a dull look with a small smile with hair style on it, as one thing caught Maka's attention.

"Hiroko what is that?" she asked.

Hiroko blinked. "What is what?" he asked.

"That mark on your soul right here." Maka said, raising her finger and pointing in between her eye brown to the right of her nose.

"It's nothing." He said defensively.

Patti smiled evilly. She snuck up behind him and put him in a Full-Nelson.

"What the hell! Let me go!" he said, trying to get out.

Liz appeared in front of him and touched his face. Instantly she felt something rub off onto her fingers.

"Make up." She said, pulling out a cleaning pad and wiped it off. As it came off, it revealed a long scar that extended from in between his eye brows to right next to the right side of his nose, perfectly straight.

 **(1) Look it up.**

 **(2) Naginata of Kenkon from Inuyasha**

 **Luna2859: And that's a rap, gather all this junk and empty the ware house for the next chapter.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Please Review, Favorite, Follow and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please come back for the next what.**

 **Luna2859: If you like this story, Check out our stories from Bratja's or my bio-pages.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 2 of Kindred Hearts, Kindred Souls.

Luna2859: We put much thought into this.

Bratja Rasa: We did, and we hope you enjoy it.

Luna2859: And please leave a comment in the review section, we would greatly apprieciate it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

Chapter 2:

Liz backed up and stared at Hiroko's face along with everyone else.

Hiroko struggled to get out of Patti's Full-Nelson.

"Let…. Me…..GO!" he said, accidently stomping on her foot excessively hard.

Patti let him go to nurse her hurt toes.

Hiroko covered his scar with his hand, his eyes holding anger in them.

"I'm going home." He said, not looking at Saphyre, before vanishing through the door. Saphyre nodded sadly as the door was slammed shut.

Kid started to scream blood and collapsed.

"No….Symm….etry…" he said as he convulsed on the floor.

Saphyre looked over at the others who were laughing. a smile graced her lips as she began laughing.

Several Hours Later...

Saphyre entered the apartman she and Hiroko were sharing. It was a second floor apartment with a rectangle living room that had wooden floors and branched at the end into a square area that had a table that connected to a small kitchen. On the other side it had a big closet and bathroom.

There was an 88 inch TV and two fold out couches, one of which, was holding Hiroko, who was out cold and snoring soundly.

Saphyre smiled. It was rare to see Hiroko sleep soundly. she pulled the blanket over him and went to the bedroom to go to sleep.

Next day...

Saphyre and Hiroko were walking to the basketball court. Soul had invited Saphyre to play the day before, she agreed and decided to bring Hiroko.

"... You know I don't really like sports." Hiroko said as he stuffed his hands into his pants. He wore a normal white t-shirt.

"I do, but you think I care?" Saphyre responded cheekily, earning a growl from her brother. She wore normal blue jeans and a thin sweatshirt. her long red hair up in a ponytail.

Hiroko signed, she knew him too well.

They arrived just before Soul and Maka, who did not want to play. After some convincing, she decided to play, thus teams of four were assigned, as well as a punishment for the captains.

Death Room...

"...and thus ends this part of the meeting." Death said as he towered over his Death Scythes and Stein.

"What else is so important that you must inform us of Lord Death?" Azusa asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well..." Death said as he looked away. " ...It has to do with the new students."

"You mean Hiroko and Saphyre Akiyama?" Stein asked.

Death nodded.

"And what I am about to tell you is confidential, so it must never be repeated with out my consent or theirs." he said, his voice holding and showing his seriousness.

Everyone their could feel the tension, and it could be cut with a knife.

The Group...

Maka was depressed. Her team was losing, and not for a lock of trying. She had Tsubaki, Patti, and Hiroko, who was a really good player.

Hiroko was sitting on the bench breathing hard. the game had been intense and yet he still lost. Through out the game his eyes continued to drift to a specific person.

Saphyre was equally tired, but smiled as her team had won. Also, like her brother, her eyes drifted onto someone.

"Man, for a guy who says he hates sports... your really good." Soul said as he shot some hoops.

"Thanks, I did practice when I was younger, but I just fell out of it." Hiroko said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why?"

Hiroko turned to the curious look of Patti.

Hiroko uncounciously grabbed his face and looked away, his eyes holding a distant stare.

"I had my reasons." he said as he stood to stretch.

Saphyre looked at him worriedly.

Everyone else shrugged. Kid, however, was in deep thought.

'Could it be the same reason they were being watched by the DWMA?' he thought. 'I'll have to ask father about this.'

They group spent the next few hours shooting hoops and talking, until Black*star shouted he was hungry. Tsubaki pulled a massive basket out of no where and opened it.

Inside was obviously food and alot of it.

As everyone ate, Saphire leaned against Hiroko's back and vice-versa.

Maka and Kid watched them, their souls were bright and full of happiness.

They were brought out of their observations when Soul and Black*star burped.

"Ah, that was good as always, thank you for the food Tsubaki." Black*star said as he patted his stomach.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

Hiroko stood up and walked away. All eyes were on him as he walked to the bathroom building.

They went back to their own devices until he came back and grabbed Saphyre's arm.

"WAIT, what are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her.

"Lord Death wants us and he said now." Hiroko said with a sad look on his face.

'I didn't even get to finish my food or thank her for it.' he thought, his head turning slightly to see Tsubaki looking at them as they left.

Death Room...

The death scythes and Stein stood in silence as they processed the new information.

Death waited for their response.

"Lord Death, if you knew about this, why not bring them in sooner?" Justin Law asked.

Death took a breath.

"I don't really know. Maybe I wanted to see what would happen to them without our guidance. Maybe I wanted to see if they would follow in Asura's footstep's and become the next kishin." Death said.

The five of them went over the conversation again and thought about it.

"How could they survive with what happened. I probably would have insane." Marie said, tears in her eye.

"Yes I agree, it is strange how they handled their situation in the way they did." Azusa said.

Death nodded.

They heard footsteps.

They turned to see Hiroko and Saphyre walking down the ailse of guillotines.

The two stopped infront of them and bowed.

"Good afternoon Lord Death."they said in unison.

"And good afternoon to you two."Death replied happily.

Hiroko looked around and cleared his throat.

"I take it we were called for a meeting Lord Death." he said.

Death nodded.

"Yes, I would like you to meet four of the eight death scythes." He said, gesturing to the four.

The team and their seniors exchanged greatings.

"I am happy to meet two of my future students." Marie said happily.

Saphyre nodded as she smiled and looked at the others.

"Its nice to meet such interesting people. I mean we have a guillotine, a hammer, a cross-bow, and a scythe." Saphyre said, getting a nod from Hiroko who smiled.

"How did you know our weapon forms?" Spirit asked.

"I sensed it."

"What do you mean?"

Saphyre laughed.

"I sensed it with my soul perception." she said closing her eyes. She pointed at Marie.

"Marie is very kind and gentle. She has great strength and loyalty, and that causes her sadnes at times." Saphyre said, getting tears from Marie who was spouting stuff about her lovelife. Saphyre continued as she pointed at Justin.

"Your soul shows much dedication and belief. You have great power and are best suited for solo missions, but have no problem working withh others." Saphyre said, getting nothing from Justin who was listening to his music.

She pointed to Azusa.

"You are a very focused person. Very strict and are fit to be a leader. With your eyes you can see far away things and calculate things very quickly. but you can't take a joke and that is probably why you can't get a boy friend."Saphyre said, not seeing Azusa collapse and get back up, visibly pissed.

She pointed at Spirit.

"You are a pervert."

That was all she said. Spirit turned to stone.

Saphyre pointed at Stein.

"Much power locked up do to sanity. Yet when unleashed, you are almost unstoppable and you are able to use any and all weapons." She said, getting a maniacal grin from Stein.

Saphyre was still for a moment.

"Lord Death, You are a very loving person. You accept anyone and are very passionate about your home. But when in a fight, you are unmatched by many."

Saphyre opened her eyes and wabbled a bit. Hiroko had to hold her steady.

"You took it to far." he said.

She nodded.

Death cleared his throat.

"Now to discuss why you were called here." he said.

The group tensed as the siblings faced him.

Later that evening, Soul and Maka's apartment...

Soul was washing the dishes as Maka finished her homework.

The doorbell rang, and Maka answered it.

It was Saphyre.

"How are you this evening?" Maka asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I am doing well, I just have a question or two." Saphyre said.

"Soul sat down next to Maka. "And they would be?"

Saphyre sighed.

"Do you two... see me and my brother as friends?"

Maka and Soul blinked a few times. Soul then laughed as Maka chuckled.

"Of course you are our friends, why wouldn't you be?" Soul asked.

Saphyre gripped her hands.

"It is just... we never really had friends growing up and don't know if people want to be our friends." She said, sadness clearly on her face.

Maka placed her hands on Saphyres.

"We would never turn you away, including Hiroko. So if anything happens and you need to talk, you can come here." Maka said.

Saphyre smiled and hugged Maka. After a very long thank you and hugs from the weapon and meister, she left.

Sametime, Black*star and Tsubaki's Apartment...

Hiroko sat on his legs as he asked Tsubaki and Black*star the same question.

Black*star slapped him on the back.

"Of course you idiot. We would not hang around you if we weren't your friends." He said loudly, followed by a loud laugh.

Tsubaki smiled and reassured him withh a small hug and smile.

Hiroko blushed and accepted both, and even stayed for dinner, getting to know his knew friends.

Right around this time, Kid's Luxurious Mansion...

Patti and Liz were talking to Saphyre as if she never asked them if they were friends. They talked about clothes and what not as Kid watched from a far.

Kid had told her she was his friend to, but that she should bond with Liz and Patti first.

Saphyre, with a sad longing in her eyes, nodded and smiled sadly.

Kid watched as she smiled and laughed. He soon walked away to his room to go to sleep, as it was getting late.

Saphyre stayed for dinner and left around ten thirty.

Saphyre and Hiroko's apartment...

Hiroko stumbled onto the couch, very tired. As sleep took him, vivid flashes of blood and screams echoed through his mind.

His body began to shake and tears formed and fell from his eyes.

At this time, Saphyre arrived at the door and heard him shouting.

She entered quickly to see him on the floor, clutching his face.

"HIROKO!" she shouted as she rushed over to him.

As soon as she touched him, he grabbed her, his eyes open in fear and anger. Hiroko pinned her down and stared into her eyes.

He blinked and hugged Saphyre. She hugged him back, letting him let go of his inner turmoil.

She patted his back, attempting to calm him down.

A few minutes pass, Hiroko was drinking some water.

Saphyre sat at the table watching him.

"Another nightmare?" she asked.

Hiroko nodded.

"What... was it this time...?" Saphyre asked, hoping not to set him off.

"After all the stuff that was talked about, it was the memory of when this all started. The day I got this." he said, touching the scar.

Saphyre shook slightly. It was not a pleasent memory for both of them.

For it was the day, they lost everything.

 **Luna2859: And that's another rap, we hope you enjoyed this new chapter, for now we will start on chapter three.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Yes we will.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please come back for the next what.**

 **Luna2859: If you like this story, Check out our stories from Bratja's or my bio-pages.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYONE.

Luna2859: Welcome to chapter 3 of Kindred Hearts, Kindred Souls.

Bratja Rasa: Sorry for the wait. It took us a while to get together a chapter idea, when inspiration lightning struck my brain.

Luna2859: That must have hurt.

Bratja Rasa: It did. and to anyone who gets this quote, they will get a cookie.

Luna2859: What quote?

Bratja Rasa: Never mind.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

Chapter 3:

It was monday again and all the students were in their classrooms.

Maka and Soul were on a mission with Crona and Ragnarok as they were still trial students.

Saphyre was excited as she and Hiroko, who were also trail students, were going on their own trial mission with another team later that day.

Classes one through four zipped by and now everyone were outside for practical training.

Sid and Nyugus stepped forward.

"Ahem," Sid said as he cleared his rotten throat. "Today we will be fighting you all to see how far you all progressed in the last month."

"We will fight you in alphabetical order for as long as we need to. Also, after everyone has had their turn, you may all leave for the day as this will take up the rest of the school day." Nyugus said, through the bandages that covered her face, getting a loud cheer from the students.

Sid coughed again.  
"The only rule we have is no one is allowed to use soul resonance in these fights as it could injure your fellow students." He said, getting a chorussed "Okay" from the students.

Nyugus tranformed into her combat knife form, being caught by Sid, who pulled out a list of names and called out the first meister.

After two fights, Sid called out, "Saphyre and Hiroko Akiyama."

The two stepped forward, as Hiroko glowed green and appeared in his naginata form. Many people gasped at the beautiful form of him as a weapon. Many took notice the irregularity between the two blades, the top one having a second tip while the bottom one did not.

Saphyre entered her stance as Sid readied himself as well.

Saphyre took the initiative and charged at Sid, swinging the top blade at Sid only to get blocked.

Saphyre flipped the blade, where the flat end was used, she moved forward, Nygus getting stuck in between the two parts of the blade. Saphyre pulled it towards her and spun Hiroko, yanking Nygus out of Sids hand, and placing the opposite blade at his neck.

Saphyre smirked. "Game over."

Sid was shocked. He hadn't even seen her switch sides before she disarmed him. He smiled and put his hands up.

"I give. That was impressive Saphyre." he said as Hiroko transformed back into his human form.

"Saphyre is going to be the second greatest meister to graduate from here, after Prof. Stein." he said with such pride. Saphyre smiled as they moved out of the way to watch the rest of the fights.

Kid, Liz, and Patti had a challenge, but were able to defeat Sid. Black*star and Tsubaki had a harder time with Black*star wanting to show off, but were able to over power Sid and Nygus.

Half way through another fight, a messagnger appeared.

"Nygus, you are needed in the infirmary. Maka Albarn has been brought back from the trial mission with her associates." he said quietly, before leading Nygus to the infirmary.

Sid sighed, they still had some students who did not fight yet.

"Because of the interuption, we will continue this tomorrow. Dismissed." he said.

Everyone left, as Kid, the Thompsons, Black*star, Tsubaki, and the Akiyama siblings ran to the infirmary, worried about Maka.

Everyone was cramped into the small room, with Soul trying to feed Maka, who was embaressed.

Saphyre and Hiroko laughed as Black*star wrote on Maka's forehead and a small mustache on her face.

Nygus left to talk with Sid, who was followed by Black*star, to talk about their newest mission. Black*star and Tsubaki followed them.

As this was going on, Kid was knocking on the door that led into Saphyre and Hiroko's apartment.

Hiroko answered.

"Hey, it is time for your trial mission with us." he said.

Hiroko nodded.

"SAPHYRE, IT'S TIME TO GO!" he shouted from the door.

A crash was heard along with curses and rapped footsteps from Saphyre's bedroom.

She came out.

"You did not have to yell." she said as she locked the door.

Hiroko laughed. "But it is hillarious to see your reaction."

He had a large steaming lump on his head.

Patti was laughing as he turned to her.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? HOW BOUT I GIVE YOU A LUMP!" he shouted as he chased her around the street as the other three walked.

Kid and Liz sweat dropped.

"Are you sure he is the oldest?" Liz asked Saphyre.

"Yes I'm sure." she said, laughing as Hirko missed Patti and hit a wall.

He got up and walked with his hands in his coat pockets.

They made it to the DWMA to recieve their mission. They stood in front of the Death Door, waiting for entry. Marie walked out with a folder in her hands.

"Oh, you're here already?" she said, surprised to see them. She handed Kid the folder. "Here is your mission. Lord Death was busy, so he asked me to give you your mission." She said warmly.

They all nodded and thanked her, earning a smile. Marie waved and re-entered the Death Room.

Saphyre and Kid looked over the mission while the five of them walked out of the DWMA.

"So where are we going for this mission?" Liz asked.

"We are going Los Santos.(1) There have been reports of people having vanished." Kid said in his serious voice. Everyone waited for him to continue, but he did not.

They continued walking.

"What I don't see is why we even need to take a trial mission. I mean, Lord Death has been watching over use so he should know our skill set." Hiroko said, lazily.

"That's true, but we have never worked with others. So I guess this is his way of seeing how we can work with others." Saphyre said.

Hiroko almost tripped. 'What is Lord Death thinking?'

The five of them walked to the entrance of Death City.

Kid held out his arm. "Beezlebulb."

His flying skateboard appeared. He got on it as Liz and Patti entered weapon form.

kid started to float off the ground, but remembered Saphyre and Hiroko. He turned to see Hiroko in weapon form, both blades had shrunk, with Saphyre sitting side saddle on the staff. They floated next to Kid, along with Liz and Patti, who was surprised at what they saw.

"Well, are we going or not?" Saphyre asked.

Kid nodded as he did not trust his voice. The two of them took off at a fast pace. Saphyre was zig-zagging, making circles, and having fun as Kid stared at her.

'How is this possible?' he thought as Saphyre came back to him.

"Kid, let's race to Los Santos to see who is faster?" She asked, really pumped.

"No, we are on a mission, so we don't have time for games." he said quite harshly.

Saphyre frowned and stuck her tongue out. "Fine party-pooper." She said before shooting off at a faster speed.

Kid growled and sped up to catch up with her.

"Woh Kid calm down. Don't let it get to you." Liz said, but Kid did not hear her as Patti had shouted, "DON'T LET THEM BEAT YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" in her "Adult" voice.

Kid snapped an went faster.

Saphyre smiled as she had gotten him to race with her.

"Saphyre..."

Saphyre looked down at Hiroko, whose face appeared in the front blade.

"What is it Hiroko?"

He diverted his eyes. "Nevermind. It's not important." he said as his image vanished.

After several hours of racing, the group landed on the outskirts of Los Santos in the evening, with the weapons returning to human form. They walked through the city, which was full of people and business.

Saphyre and Kid were using their soul perception abilities. After some time, Saphyre stopped moving. She looked right and left, back and front, up and down. She dropped to the ground, placing an ear to the cement walk way.

"Saphyre what are you doing?" Liz asked, as the walk way was nasty.

Saphyre ignored her and closed her eyes.

"I sense several afreet and normal human souls less than a hundred and fifty feet under ground." She said standing up. She began to walk while looking down.

"One of the normal souls is walking away and is getting closer to the surface." She said.

Kid focussed and soon he felt the dozens of souls under ground and the one leaving them. He opened his eyes and looked at the four of them walking away. Kid took off in a jog to catch up.

'Amazing. She was able to sense the souls before I was and she was able to sense how far away they were. It's truly a gift from the heavens she is on our side.' Kid thought.

Saphyre led the group to an abandond building. It was closed off but the only door was not locked.

Saphyre and Kid sensed someone coming and the group hid.

Soon enough a man exited the door. He was well dressed and held a large suit case.

He left the area and turned down the street.

The five DWMA students scrambled to the door, but stopped at the entrance. Hiroko, Liz, and Patti transformed as Kid and Saphyre entered the building.

It was completely full of crates, besides that it was empty.

Kid walked to the left as Saphyre walked right, both looking for a door.

Kid made sure nothing was left unchecked on his side. Saphyre walked around, dragging Hiroko's blade across the ground.

After a minute of searching, they found a door that lead under ground.

Kid went first with Liz and Patti, prepared to fire. Saphyre walked behind him, looking behind her incase someone tried to sneak up on them, which would not work any ways.

After many minutes of walking, Kid and Saphyre encountered a heavy locked steel door.

Saphyre stepped forward, her grip on Hiroko tightening.

"Huagh..."

The door was sliced in to many pieces.

Kid, Liz, and Patti were stunned.

'Such speed and strength.' they all thought.

Saphyre placed Hiroko on her shoulder.

"They are close. The human souls are closer than the afreet souls. I'll take them while you save the humans and lead them out of here." She said.

Kid shook his head. "We came here as a team and we will do this as a team." he said.

Saphyre looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame use you die." Hiroko said, no hints of joking in his voice.

The two traveled forward and were shocked at what they saw.

It was a massive arena with protective walls. There was blood in the arena.

Saphyre's eyes slanted.

"Aftreet fighting ring." She said in a disgusted tone. She walked on and headed towards the back.

Kid followed.

"How do you know this?" Liz asked.

"Because of all the afreets here, along with the humans, it is the most obvious thing. People gamble, placing wages on which afreet will win. The winners are fed one human soul as a reward." Hiroko said with such anger. "We came across one in our travels and we slayed the afreets there."

Liz and Patti were shocked that humans would let there own kind get eaten and not care. Kid was absolutely disgusted.

They left the arena area and followed the wavelengths of the afreets.

What they found was not what Kid and the Thompsons were expecting.

Afreets of many shapes and sizes were in cages with shackles around their limbs and necks, unable to move.

Saphyre walked up to one of them. It was a massive beast with brown hair. It's face was covered in a white mask that looked like a demon.

The afreet saw her and lurched forward.

"SOULS...HUGH... FEED ME YOUR SOUL!" it shouted, only to be slashed by Hiroko's blade.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Saphyre and Kid looked up and saw another afreet, free of chains.

"To believe my fighting ring was found by a grim reaper and a follower of his." It said.

This afreet was more human. It stood over the average man and had thick arms and legs, and a very fat stomach. Its eyes were beedy and it had sharp teeth. It wore a traditional japanese farmer's clothing with a brown fur vest. It's hair was short and looked like seaweed, since it was a brownish-green.

Kid pointed Liz and Patti at him as Saphyre pointed Hiroko at him.

The afreet narrowed his beedy brown eyes.

"Hey," he said in his gravelly voice. "Don't point those at me." he said, jumping down at them. The ground cracked when he landed do to his huge size.

The captured afreets tried to hide, but were unable to.

Kid and Saphyre were not frightened by this creature.

"Why are you doing this?" Kid asked.

At this, the afreet smiled.

"Why, to gather up human and afreet souls to gain power. Eating human souls is delicious, but devouring afreet souls are a delicacy as well." he said, licking his lips.

Saphyre's face held untamed rage. She dashed forward and swung Hiroko into the Afreet. Hiroko bounced off of its stomach.

The afreet back handed Saphyre.

"A weak attack like that won't cut me, Tokajin." he said.(2)

"Then what about this?" Kid asked as he opened fire on Tokajin.

Through the smoke, Kid saw Tokajin running towards him. When he burst through the smoke, Kid saw that Tokajin's skin had turned to rock, blocking his bullets.

Kid jumped into the air, to avoid Tokajin's charge, still firing at the afreet.

Tokajin turned.

"As I am now, my body can deflect any attack, thanks to all the souls I have devoured." he said as his voice now sounded more demonic. "And once I aquire enough power, I will devour the Kishin, take his place, and destroy Death." he said as Kid's attacks stopped. Tokajin charged again with his fist pulled back.

"Kid, we have to resonate." Patti said.

"I know..." (Dodge) "...but we need time." he said as he dodged a second punch.

Kid leaped forward, fireing at Tokajin's face, blinding him.

"GAagh YOU BASTARD!" he said as he swung his arms around.

Kid put some distance between them.

Saphyre was by his side.

"Saphyre, I will do soul resonance to defeat this guy. I need you to by me time." he asked.

Saphyre smirked. She began to spin Hiroko and stopped with him pointed at Tokajin, who was recovering.

"Don't worry Kid. We'll buy you as much atime as you need. Ready Hiroko?" Saphyre asked.

"The question is: Are you ready Saphyre?" Hiroko asked smugly.

Saphyre nodded.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Hiroko, Kid,Liz, Patti, and Saphyre shouted.

Tokajin felt the increase of their wavelengths and turned to see Saphyre and Kid charging up.

"What ever you are planning won't work against my invincible body." he said as he jumped into the air, intending to crush them.

Saphyre snapped out of her concentration pose and slammed one of Hiroko's blades into the ground.

"SOUL BARRIER!" she shouted.

A purple sphere enveloped Kid and a second enveloped Saphyre.

Tokajin landed on the shield. The force of impact was so great, many of the enslaved afreets were killed, leaving their souls.

Tokajin jumped back.

"That defense is strong. But mine is greater."he shouted. He began to inhail. All the souls that were floating around were pulled into his mouth and swallowed.

A red aura enveloped Tokajin's body. Green thorn vines shot out of his arms and back. His body got bigger and his skin darkened even more.

"Now my offensive power has increased." he said, his voice now much deeper.

Saphyre could only coldly stare at the creature before her and Kid.

"Saphyre. He is now to far for us to save. We must kill him before he devours more souls or goes after the humans." Hiroko said.

Saphyre nodded. She looked back at Kid, who was crouching. Liz and Patti were now arm cannons, and Kid had needles sticking out of his arms with black lightning and reaper skulls.

Saphyre turned back. Her Soul Barrier vanished, but Kid's stayed.

Saphyre barely dodges a vine. She runs at Tokajin, who pulls it back, grazing Saphyre left shoulder.

Through the flesh tearing pain Saphyre kept running, dodging the vines, which were much faster than her.

Tokajin was getting irritated.

"Why won't you die?" He asked as he sent more fines at her.

Saphyre cut through the vines and closed the rest of the distance between them. Hiroko's blades glowed a white-silver.

Tokajin blocked Saphyre's attack with more vines. They were cut through and so was Tokajins right arm.

He cried out and grasped the bleeding stump that was once his limb.

"HOW...?" He shouted.

Saphyre jumped back as vines shot out of the ground, which tried to impale her.

She swatted them away with Hiroko.

"This is getting ridiculous." Saphyre said, both hands placed near the middle of Hiroko's staff. She twisted her hands in opposite directions making a small clicking noise.

Tokajin saw red as his rage towards the girl infron of him was up to something.

Saphyre dashed forwards again. dodging all the attackes Tokajin sent at her.

Saphyre slashed more vines and that was when Tokajin saw it. The weapon she held was the top part of her original.

"WHAAAAAAGH...?" Tokajin said as his stomach was slashed open.

As he fell, he saw the second blade in Saphyres left hand. Both blades were glowing a white-silvery glow.

Saphyre crossed Hiroko like an "X".

"Crescent Moon Shockwave: X Form!" Saphyre said, swinging Hiroko down and seperating the blades, making a shockwave in the form of an "X" fire from her.

Tokajin summoned as many vines as he could to block the attack. The attack connected with the vines and slashed through them easily, but they were weakened and did nothing when they reached Tokajin's body.

Saphyre fell to one knee, panting.

Tokajin was surprised and then laughing.

"Seems I am the stronger on here in defense and attack." He said as he walked closer to kill Saphyre.

Saphyre smirked.

"Go for it Kid." she said, as she covered herself in a barrier.

Tokajin turned to see Kid.

"Execution Mode: Prepared."Kid said.

"Resonance Stable: 0.03%." Liz said

"Black Needle Wavelenth fully charged." Patti said.

"Preparing to fire, feed back in four seconds. Three." Liz said.

"Two."

"One."

"Firing... Now!" Liz said.

Kid slammed Liz and Patti together in fron of him and pointed at the wounded Tokajin.

"Death Cannon." He said.

Two orange spheres appeared at the end of the cannons. They shot out of them and merged into one.

Tokajin made to run, but couldn't. He turned to see one of his vines was in one of Saphyre's iron grip, despite it hurting her hand."No...NOOOOOO...DAMN YOU REAPER!" he shouted as Kids attack hit.

The attack destroyed the afreets body with nothing left but his crimson soul. He was now a memory.

Kid stood up, Liz and Patti reverting back into hand guns.

Saphyre let the barrier down. She grabbed her shoulder, which was bleeding profusely.

As she got up as Kid ran over to help her.

"Thanks for that. We owe you one." Kid said.

Saphyre nodded. "But we are not done here." She said.

Kid nodded. They needed to slay all these afreets and find the humans.

"Saphyre, I'll take the rest of these things, you and Hiroko sit and rest." He said, as he moved her over to the wall.

"But..." Saphyre started but was stopped as Hiroko reverted back to his human form.

Hiroko was leaning against the wall, his face was bleeding.

"Saphyre, let him take care of it." He said, tiredly. Saphyre tried to argue, but he smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"You did enough, let your partner do the rest." He said.'It's a good thing Kid was here. If he wasn't, I don't think I would have been able to hold back.' he thought as worry spread across his face.

Saphyre pouted but listened to her brother.

Kid finished off the remaining afreets within a few minutes.

Liz and Patti returned to human form. Kid gathered all the souls in storage. They would deal with them later.

Saphyre and Hiroko stood up to look for the humans. Saphyre followed their wavelengths.

When they arrived, Saphyre fell to her knees with tears threatening to fall. The room was full of human souls. They had already been killed. Hiroko knelt down to comfort Saphyre as Kid took all the souls and put them into custody.

The group exited the area and went to the hospital for Saphyre's shoulder and hand injuries.

 **Bratja Rasa: WHOO-HOO, LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**

 **Luna2859: Took forever, but we were able to get it finished.**

 **Bratja: YEP. So if you like this, Please check out any of the stories I wrote.**

 **Luna2859: Or any of the stories I wrote on our webpages.**

 **Bratja Rasa and Luna2859: PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, POST A COMMENT, AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **(1) Yes Bratja used a GTAV reference. He is a big fan of GTA.**

 **(2) Tokajin is an enemy from Inuyasha. I thought about it and in the show he devours human-faced fruit, it is similar how an afreet devours human souls so thats how he was brought here.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYONE.

Luna2859: Welcome to chapter 3 of Kindred Hearts, Kindred Souls.

Bratja Rasa: Here Is chapter 4!

Luna2859: I Can't Believe It.

Bratja Rasa: In all seriousness, Luna and I would love to thank those who read this.

Luna2859: We sure do.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

Chapter 4:

As Kid and the Thompsons waited patiently, Hiroko was frequently walking back and forth across the hall.

His face was clean and had a bandage across the scar on his face, which prompted Kid's curiosity.

The doctor walked out, letting out a sign.

Hiroko grabbed his coat.

"IS SAPHYRE OKAY?!" he asked frantically, showing his worry.

The poor doctor had to take a minute to recover before answering.

"She is alright. Her hand was punctured in several places, but we were able to sew them shut along with the wounds on her shoulder. She should take a few weeks to recover from the shoulder wound."

Hiroko exhaled, happy she was going to be alright.

Saphyre was wheeled out, her shoulder and hand bandaged and in a sling.

The group traveled to the front desk.

The nurse handed them the bill, which liquified Hiroko after he read it.

Kid picked it up, looked at the price, and pulled out a check book.

"You don't have to pay."Saphyre said as Patti poked Hiroko's face.

"It's the least I can do." Kid said as he ripped the check out and handing it to the nurse, who smiled and went on wit her job. "After all, you got injured due to covering us."

Saphyre tinted a light red. No one in her and Hiroko's life has ever done anything like this before.

The group exited the hospital and left the city. They traveled a good distance before flying off to Death City.

Elsewhere...

Medusa lay deep within her stronghold, still adjusting to the new body she was in.

She looked in her crystal ball, watching the children as they flew through the clouds.

"Eruka.." Medusa said, the frog witch entered the room. "Go to Death City, follow this new team. They might proove to be... valuable test subjects."

"Okay." Erika answered as she made a hasty retreat outside.

Medusa returned her eyes to the ball.

Hours later...

Saphyre and Kid landed just outside the DWMA. It was already dark.

Hiroko picked Saphyre up in his arms before heading home with out saying a word. Saphyre was embarressed that Hiroko was carrying her.

Kid turned to the academy. "Liz, Patti, go home. I'll be right there after I check something." He said as he entered the academy.

Saphyre and Hiroko's Apartment...

Hiroko closed the door. Saphyre had fallen asleep, causing Hiroko to lay her in her bed.

After taking her shoes off and the sling off, Hiroko placed her blankets over her and kissed her cheek.

"Night." was all he said as he closed her door.

Hiroko took his shoes off and changed into his pajamas. He lay on the coach-bed before his eyes drifted to the piano in the corner.

He sat up and walked over to the piano. His fingers traced the keys before sitting down, playing a few melodies, which Saphyre heard in her sleep, making them even more peaceful.

Death Room...

Death tilted at Kid's question.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that." He asked.

Kid's eyes slanted.

"I asked why Hiroko can seperate into two parts? That should not be possible unless the weapon is connected with a chain." Kid said, thinking of Tsubaki in as a chain scythe.

Death tilted to the opposite side.

"Sorry. I can't tell you that Kid." he said, his voice saying "I know but won't tell you".

"What's so bad that you can't tell me?" Kid asked hostily.

Death appeared bending over Kid, the eye holes in his mask slanted to look mad.

"Kid." he said his voice no longer goofy, it was his old serious voice. "It is not my story to tell. If they want you to know, then they will tell you. Do you understand?"

Kid nodded quickly.

Death straightened out, his face returning to normal.

"So..." His voice reverting back to its cheery, comical self. "... is there anything else you wanted to talk about."

"No father, there isn't." Kid said as he walked away.

Death sighed.

'I hope those kids open up. But if they do, one of two things will happen.' Death thought.

Time Skip...

It has been a few days since the trial mission, which Hiroko and Saphyre passed.

Kid and the Thompsons were on a mission in the desert.

Stein cleared his throat.

"Today we are learning the Soul Resonance Link." Stein said as he slammed a giant sticker on the board, which slipped and he fixed it.

The students in the class wondered what he meant, except Saphyre and Hiroko.

Stein saw the confusion and cleared his throat.

"I see a demonstration is in order." he said, sitting in his chair, moving to the front of the class. "Maka, Ox, and Black*star. Come down here with your partner, except you Black*star, you would probably kill the entire class if you used Tsubaki." Stein said, Tsubaki slumping onto the desk, sad.

The three meisters, two of which held their weapons, stood in front of Stein.

"Now, I want the three of you to attack me." Stein said, as calm as can be.

"What?" Maka said, as Black*star jumped forward, taking a swing.

The four of them fought, none of the meisters even trying to make an effort to resonate.

This pissed Saphyre off and reached her max after Maka, Soul, and Black*star were electricuted by Ox.

Saphyre slammed her hand against the desk, hard. So hard a dent was made in it.

Stein and the five students, even the class, looked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted, standing up. "You haven't even tried to resonate."

The three meisters had question marks on their heads.

Saphyre face palmed.

Hiroko stood up as she moved down the aisle. He transformed.

Saphyre grabbed him, as the glow faded.

Saphyre turned to Black*star.

"Resonate." was all she said.

"What did you just say?" he asked, a twitch in his eyes.

Maka stepped forth, Soul and her began to resonate. Soon the soul sphere appeared. Saphyre and Hiroko resonated, their sphere instantly appearing.

"Resonance Link." Saphyre and Hiroko said.

The tail of their souls intertwined with blue lightning connecting them.

Maka and Soul felt a huge upwell in their resonanse. They were never able to get this far alone. Maka looked at Saphyre, when she noticed something.

Saphyre and Hiroko's souls, the black in them were sturring. As if it had a mind of its own. A horrid face flashed, startelling Maka.

The resonance link was broken.

Maka and Soul were breathing hard as Hiroko returned to normal.

He glared at Saphyre. She knew this was a bad idea.

The class was amazed. They never thought that something that powerfull could actually happen.

Stein clapped.

"Good job with the example Saphyre. You made it look easy, when this is an advanced technique." he said, basically asking them how they could do it.

"This is childs play when it comes to a Deathscythe." Hiroko said.

Silence. A pin drop was heard.

"WHAT...!?"

Saphyre and Hiroko had to rub their ears.

"Yeah, I'm a deathscythe, so what?" Hiroko asked.

Many of the weapons in the class stormed him, asking him how he became a deathscythe.

Hiroko snapped.

"It's none of our damn business how I became a deathscythe." he snapped, causing all the questioning to stop. He clenched his fists in rage. Hiroko soon felt the stares of his classmates.

Hiroko left the classroom. Soon after the bell rang.

Saphyre ran to the hall, but Hiroko was already gone.

"Saphyre..?"

Saphyre turned to see Tsubaki and Maka.

"What was that about."Tsubaki asked, as the three walked out of the class.

"Hiroko and I... we don't like to bring up our past." Saphyre said.

Tsubaki and Maka nodded in understanding.

The three seperated and went home.

Maka and Soul's apartment...

Soul was playing a video game when Maka got home.

Maka walked past the kitchen and hugged him.

"Maka... Maka what's wrong?" He asked.

Maka said nothing. The memory of what she saw during the resonance link was still fresh in her mind, and it still scared her.

Saphyre...

Saphyre walked down the pathway to their apartment. As she neared the building, she heard a piano.

(  watch?v=9XS2KqPMYU4 ) (1)

'Hiroko.' She thought as she picked up her pace.

She entered to see him, obviously, playing the piano.

He did not hear her enter as he kept playing.

Saphyre sat next to him.

Hiroko made no notice of her still.

Saphyre placed her hand on his hand, stopping him. He looked at her, his cheeks tear stained and eyes red.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded, as he could not trust his voice.

He placed the protector over the keys and stood up to start dinner.

'I hope this torment ends.' Saphyre thought as she got up to help Hiroko.

Time Skip...

Saphyre had, once again, gotten Hiroko out to play basketball with her and the others.

Once there, Maka had introduced them to Crona and Ragnarok.

Saphyre immediatley asked to be his friend, in which he timidly said yes.

Hiroko said nothing as his mind was elsewhere.

Soul, Kid, and Hiroko sat out, watching as everyone tried to teach Crona how to play.

Soul, after talking to Kid about his feelings about Crona and his scar, lept from the bench and went over to Crona to give him a tip on what to do.

Kid smiled, but that vanished as he turned to look at Hiroko.

Said boy was leaning back with his hands behind his head, staring into the sky and the clouds.

"Hm."

Hiroko's elbow moved, showing he was listening.

"We are hosting a party tonight to congratulate you, Saphyre, Crona, and Ragnarok on becomeing academy students. Will you come?" Kid asked.

Hiroko lazily turned his head.

"Of course. Is it formal?" he asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Nope." Kid said, standing up to stretch before joining in the game.

Hiroko returned to looking at the sky.

'Maybe this is a bad idea...'

Time Skip... Kid's Mansion

Hiroko and Saphyre were at the door.

Saphyre wore a very light purple dress with lots of frills, she had pink flowers on the left side of her head and a pearl necklace. The skirt had a purple dragon around it.

(  .  ) (2)

Hiroko wore a normal black suit, with a silver button up shirt, a purple tie, and a small fedora.

Saphyre had pursuaded him to dress formally, dispite telling her Kid said it wasn't formal.

After a long arguement, and a few hits to the head, Hiroko dressed the part.

Hiroko was nervous. Not because of him wearing a suit. It was because he had no idea how to interact with so many people he did not know.

Saphyre, obviously did not have that problem, as when that door opened she jumped in and started talking to people.

Many people showed up. Soul had brought lots of records, some Hiroko recognized.

Several minutes passed and people danced and ate to their merryment.

"Soul, why don't you play the piano? It's been a while since I heard one." Hiroko, who was sipping a glass of wine, heard Maka ask Soul.

Hiroko turned his head and saw a piano. He walked over to it and tested the keys. They were tuned.

"No, I don't want to." Soul said as he placed the records he was holding down.

Maka pouted.

"Soul plays the piano?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but I only heard him play once and that was when we met." Maka said as she explained how they met to Liz.

Saphyre, meanwhile, watched as Hiroko fiddled with the piano. She made her way over to him.

Hiroko felt a hand on his shoulder.

Saphyre smiled.

"You want to perform?" she asked.

Hiroko looked at the instrument before nodding.

Saphyre laughed at his nervousness.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." she said.

Hiroko sat at the bench as Saphyre dissappeared. He sat for a few minutes before the current song ended.

He saw no new record put in the player. What he did see was Saphyre walking towards him with two headset microphones and a case.

Many of the people there noticed this and watched curiously.

She handed him one and they both put them on.

Saphyre opened the case to reveal a beautiful violin.

She tuned it and turned on the mic.

"TAP...TAp... Is it on?" Saphyre asked, her voice going through a couple of speakers.

"Okay, hello everyone, I am Saphyre Akiyama and this is my brother Hiroko." Saphyre said pointing to Hiroko, who blushed.

"Sorry for the interuption, but the record songs will resume after this quick interlude. It is one of our favorites, as well as our mothers." Saphyre said, sadness leaked from her voice at the last part.

People murmered as she prepard her instrument, Hiroko cracked his fingers before placing them at the right keys.

"Oh, you can all dance still." she said before tapping her foot.

(  watch?v=kua_iJ4bAmo )(3)

The music started and Saphyre started to sing.

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

O quam sancta, quam serena

quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena

O castitatis lilium"

A brief pause, Hiroko started. The crowd had started to dance.

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

O quam sancta, quam serena

quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena

O castitatis lilium"

The siblings sang in harmony as they played, the music captivating the crowd as they danced.

Tsubaki had sat it out along with Kid, struck in the hearts by the sad yet beautiful song.

Liz was dancing with a nice young man.

As for Black*star and Patti, they ignored the music and ate as much as possible.

Maka danced with Crona, who was very skittish, but was enjoying himself. Ragnarok was whining about food.

Soul sat back as he listened. It vibrated his soul.

Then the music stopped and Saphyre sang once more.

"Kyrie, fons bonitatis

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

O quam sancta, quam serena

quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena

O castitatis lilium"

And with this the music stopped, and the two were giving a thunderous applaus.

Saphyre took the headset off and placed the violin away as Hiroko closed the piano and took the headset off.

The record player was activated again.

Tsubaki and Kid approached the two.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Can you teach me the lyrics?" Tsubaki asked Hiroko, who was flushed red.

Sahyre laughed.

"As she said, it was amazing." Kid said. "Where did you learn to play?"

Saphyre smiled. "We learned to play instruments as we traveled. Hiroko took to it more that I did, but I play the violin." She said.

Hiroko, still red, was making a date to meet with Tsubaki to teach her the song.

Saphyre got an evil grin. She vanished as the song ended and the new one began.

( watch?v=nEIcTstEmnQ) (4)

Hiroko stopped talking as the song played. He grabbed Tsubaki's hands and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Tsubaki, thoroughly surprised, followed his steps and had fun.

Saphyre laughed as her brother danced with his crush.

Kid walked infront of Saphyre. "May I have this dance?" He asked, his heart skipping a beat.

Saphyre blushed and held out her hand.

"Of course." She said.

They, too, walked to the dance floor and started. The two couples shredded the floor.

As it ended, both Hiroko and Kid pulled there partners in close. They could feel the breath of the other on their necks.

Saphyre looked into Kids eyes, as Tsubaki gazed into Hiroko's.

"Wow, you guys were great." Black*star said, popping up between Hiroko and Tsubaki, startelling them.

Saphyre and Kid where still holding each other.

Their faces drew closer, closer, and...

"KID...YOU GOT TO TRY THIS DELICIOUS DESSERT!" Patti shouted, mouth gobbling her food.

The two seperated, blushing, and went to deal with their siblings/partners situations.

Several more hours passed. People began to leave. Crona left early.

Few blocks away...

"L..Lady Medusa..?" Crona asked, terrified.

"Of course Crona. How could you forget your own mother?" Medusa asked, cutely.

Back at the mansion.

Saphyre looked in the direction of where Crona was. Hiroko caught this.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

Saphyre shook her head and they thanked Kid before they left.

Apartment...

Saphyre and Hiroko changed into their pajamas and sat in the living room watching anime.

Saphyre sighed.

"I thought I felt a witch before we left." She said.

Hiroko nodded. He knew why she did not say anything. It may have sturred up to much trouble.

And trouble is the last thing they needed.

After an few episodes of Fairy Tail, Saphyre went to bed.

Hiroko stayed up. He went to the bathroom.

As he washed his hands, he saw his reflection.

His face was covered in black.

Hiroko blinked.

It was gone.

Hiroko went to bed only to be haunted by another nightmare, but one he had to see fully.

 **Luna2859: DAMN!**

 **Bratja Rasa: What's wrong Luna?**

 **Luna2859: Saphyre and Kid almost Kissed!**

 **Bratja Rasa: So?**

 **Luna2859: So What...SO WHAT?!**

 **Bratja Rasa: (whisper)You're just upset it wasn't you who almost kissed Kid.**

 **Luna2859: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?( Weapons and Fire appear)**

 **Bratja Rasa: Nothing, nothing at all.**

 **Bratja Rasa and Luna2859: PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, POST A COMMENT, AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **(1) Childhood Memories - Brian Crain**

 **(2) We know, it's Erza, but Saphyre looks enough like Erza for us to get away with it**

 **(3) Elfen Lied - Lilium (Full Opening Theme Song)**

 **(4) Uptown Girl: By Billy Joel**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYONE.

Luna2859: HERE IS CHAPTER 5!

Bratja Rasa: Why are you yelling?

Luna2859: Because I messed up last chapter and said it was chapter 3, then you corrected me and said it was 4.

Bratja Rasa: Sorry, I messed that up.

Luna2859: (PUNCH)

Bratja Rasa: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Luna2859: That's for making me look like an idiot in front of the readers.

Bratja Rasa: It was an honest mistake.

Luna2859: LIAR! (Punch again)

Bratja Rasa: OWOWOWOWOW! Stop that... (Welt grows on welt)

Luna2859: NEVER...!

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 5:**

The sky was grey as the air was cold. Everyoone could see their breaths, minus the weapons. Maka, Kid, Black*star, Kim, Ox, Kilick, Saphyre and their partners where in a boat headed to Lost Island.

"... Are there any questions on the plan?" Marie asked the students.

The meisters shook their heads no.

"Saphyre, you will be with Sid's squad while Marie and I are in the magnetic field." Stein said, getting a nod.

Stein turned to the students.

"You are the best of best amounst the one-star meisters. Fight well and don't prove our choice wrong." Stein said.

Kilik punched his guantlet fists together.

"Yeah, lets burn these guys to a crisp." he said eagerly, getting a nod from Thunder and Fire.

Ox adjusted his glasses as Harvar silently agreed. Kim and Jackie nodded.

Maka, Kid, and Black*star looked towards the island, wondering what was to come in the soon-to-be battle field.

Saphyre, however, had her eyes on Marie.

'I don't know why, but something feels wrong.' she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Hiroko was thinking the samething.

They arrived on the island, all the groups slitting up. Saphyre found Sid and Nygus. Sid was carrying Azusa on his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked Saphyre and Hiroko.

"As ready as we'll ever be Sid." Hiroko responded.

Sid nodded.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE FALL OUT!" he shouted, as his group went to the other shore as Stein's group went to the magnetic field.

Elsewhere...

Arachnophobia soldiers were gathered. One man ran to the leader.

"Mr. Mosquito the enemy has been sited at the east side of the island." he said, getting into attention.

Mosquito grinned.

"Their just in time." He said.

He turned to his men.

"TODAY WE SEIZE BREW FOR MILADY ARACHNE!" he shouted, raising his arm.

All the men their cheered, before moving out.

Short time later...

Crunched snow was heard as the DWMA troops walked through it.

Saphyre walked beside Sid.

Some of the men looked around, seeing massive pieces of rubble.

"Sir, do you see this?" One of them asked.

"They are the remains of the old magic tool facility that was once here. Seems the explosian leveled the entire island." Sid anwsered.

They kepted walking.

"Be careful..." He continued. "... The magnetic field will interfere with soul resonance and electronic communication. "

"Got it."

They kepted walking, till a man was killed.

"What the..."

War cries were heard as countless Arachnophobia men leaped from the high rubble, brandishing weapons.

"They're already here..." Sid said, looking up to see a man heading his way.

Sid side stepped and drew Nygus. He stabbed his assailant, grabbing his head to repeatebly stab him, destroying the body, thus leaving the soul.

"Everyone get back in formation!" he shouted.

"Sid look." Azusa said. "Down in the ruins below."

Sid turned to see Mifune, slaughtering man after man.

"So it's the samurai again." Sid said. "Well done, those eyes are as sharp as ever."

Sid let Nygus go, letting her become human.

"Mygus, Saphyre and I are going hunting, wait here to make sure everyone has their orders and to return to the designated point." he said.

"I'm on it." Nygus answered, before she took off.

Sid slipped Azusa off his shoulder and loaded her.

"Saphyre...!"

Said girl blocked an incoming attack and counter-struck. She turned to her leader.

"Come on." was all he said as he ran through the field, quickly followed by Saphyre.

Elsewhere...

Giriko sneezed.

"Damn!" he said wiping his nose. "It's so cold. If I don't start my engine soon I'm going to freeze over."

"Do you hear that?" a grunt asked.

Everyone turned to see an avalanche, and at the tip was Justin Law, blasting his tunes on massive speakers.

"SORRY, THE NOISE FROM MY SNOW-MOBILE CAUSED THIS!" he shouted over the noise.

Many men where wiped out.

As Justin hung from a tree by a guillotine blade, he was faced with Giriko once again.

Magnetic field...

"We will be back in twenty minutes." Stein said, as the field barrier made a loud noise. "Kim, I want you to use Kim to make the signal, once done, follow the trial made by Sid's group and get out of here."

Kim nodded.

Maka expressed her worry to Stein, in return Ox explained why only Sid and Marie were entering the field.

"No need to be worried. As long as Marie and I work together, we will make it back in five minutes or less no matter how many enemies we face." Stein said.

The two teachers entered and dissappeared into the field.

Sid and Saphyre...

Mifune cut down two more men.

He stood straight, turning to see the other fighters.

"We can't win... He's to strong." one of them said.

Mifune gripped his sword with two hands and charged.

 **CLANG!**

Mifune looked down at his opponent.

"I take it you are the Samurai who uses the Infinite One Sword Style, The God of the Sword." Saphyre said, smirking.

Mifune's eyes widened.

"Why is a mere child doing here on the battle field?" He asked her.

Pulling back, and attacking with a horizantal strike, Saphyre ignored him.

Mifune blocked her, grabbing a second sword from the other massive sheathe which was full of katana's.

Saphyre jumped back, putting some distance between them.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" Mifune asked, charging again.

Saphyre charged aswell, blocking both swords with Hiroko.

"I'm here to defend my comrades. We need to win." She replied.

"That's sad." Mifune replied, before he dissengaged his lock with Saphyre to dodge Sid's attack.

"Amazing reflexes." Sid said, as a few swords embedded themselves into the stone. Mifune used them to get to Sid.

Mifune did an aerial downward stike, which Sid blocked with his arm. Sid quickly countered, landing a hit on Mifune's arm, pushing him away.

Sid vanished underground. Mifune stood up.

Saphyre appeared behind him. She attacked.

Mifune dodged and countered, the end of the handle being jammed into her right shoulder, dislocating it.

Saphyre jumped back.

Mifune pointed his sword at her.

"If you are to fight me, don't hold back. If you do, you'll die." he said in a non-threatening manner.

"Damn it." Saphyre said. Saphyre charged head on.

Mifune blocked her attack with one sword.

"Your weapon is most impressive. But with the way you are, holding back, you won't win." Mifune said. He Kicked Saphyre from him, drawing two more swords.

Sahyre dodged as they rained down.

"Saphyre...!" Hiroko shouted as his sister was scratched. Since her arm was dislocated, it just flailed.

Sid popped out of the ground and fired a shot at Mifune, who dilfected it with his sword.

Sid grabbed Saphyre and ran, putting her arm back in place quickly, dispite the circumstances.

"You okay now?" Sid asked, as he fired again as Mifune was catching up.

"Yeah, we're alright." Saphyre answered.

Sid let off a couple of more shots.

"Catch us if you can, samurai." Sid said.

"Come on." Mifune replied.

Magnetic field...

Maka and her team started to enter the field.

Maka tripped and landed on a stone path.

"What the...?" She asked.

Maka looked around. Instead of snow, there was grass and a massive pyramid.

Black*star and Kid were just as amazed.

"Guys look up there." Soul said, shock in his voice.

The others looked up and gasped.

"No... how... I thought he couldn't leave..."

Flying through the sky, was Death, but not the one they knew.

Outside the field...

Swords rained down through the ruins as Mifune attacked Sid.

Saphyre blocked several as she made her way towards him. Sid kept firing as her back up.

Mifune dodged all of them the same. He side-stepped Saphyre's attack, blocked her second strike, and was able to wound her.

"SAPHYRE!"

"I'm fine." She said, blocking Mifune's sword.

Sid appeared, forcing Mifune to pull away, moving away from the siblings.

Saphyre's leg was bleeding profusely, but not life threatening.

"You need to get out of here, we need to stop the bleeding." Hiroko said.

"No, we won't run away." Saphyre said."We will use soul resonance."

"But it will be difficult." Hiroko reminded her.

"Doesn't matter." Saphyre responded.

Hiroko turned his head, worry etched into his face.

She stood up, watching Sid dodging all of Mifune's attacks. Saphyre spun Hiroko around.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted.

Their wavelengths increases many folds, but it was much smaller than usual, do to the magnetic field.

Mifune returned his attention to Saphyre. His sword dripping with the blood he inflicted onto Sid.

Short distance away...

Sid re-emerged from the snow and leaned against the wall, breathing hard as his side bled.

"Sid, you alright?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, I just need to rest a bit." He said.

At that moment, they felt Saphyre and Hiroko's wavelengths.

Sid peeked his head out to see the siblings staring down Mifune.

Back to the fight...

"Crescent Moon Shockwave!" Saphyre shouted, as her attack shot from the blade as she sliced the air.

Mifune delfected the attack.

Saphyre ran forward, dodging all the swords that fell from the sky.

'She's gotten faster, how?' Mifune asked, blacking one of the shining naginata's blades cut into his sword.

Saphyre attacked with the second blade, charged with a shockwave.

Mifune jumped back, but a long gash appeared just above his heart and shoulder.

'I must end this soon.' Mifune thought as he checked the damage to his sword. Discarding the ruined blade, he slowly drew a new one.

Saphyre rushed in again, swinging Hiroko, damaging the new sword.

Mifune threw the current sword at Saphyre. Saphyre knocked it aside, only to have a sword shoved into her stomach, barely missing her spine.

"Wh..What the..." She said, blood spilling out of her stomach and leg as Mifune slowly withdrew his sword from her.

"SAPHYRE...!" Hiroko shouted as their resonance diminished.

"I'm so sorry. I had no other choice. In order to protect Angela, I would kill anyone." He said respectfully as he finished pulling his blade from Saphyre's gut.

Magnetic Field...

Stein and Marie just finished watching as Kilik and Ox entered the field.

Marie dropped to her knees crying.

"Why...Why did they go, despite it being dangerous, they still disobeyed orders." Marie choked out.

Stein gripped her hand as he lay face down in the snow.

"Marie..." He said weakly. "... don't worry. What ever happens, I'll take the blame."

Stein flipped over and started to hysterically laugh. The snake in Marie pulsated, reaching all the way to Hiroko.

At the same time...

Hiroko cried out in pain, the jagged blade gushed blood.

"Hahahahaha, hugh...same here."

Mifune was stabbed in the right shoulder, the blade pried his right arm out of socket, ripping through the flesh slightly.

Mifuned rolled back, kicking the person off him.

When Mifune returned his gaze to his opponent, his eyes snapped open.

Saphyre was standing in front of him. Her stance sloppy and openings where everywhere.

"What are you doing, you'll die if you keep going." Mifune warned.

Saphyre arched forward, her shoulders slumped over. Her back started to twich as she chuckled, then laughed sinisterly.

"It has been to long since I had the thrill of a fight. Hiroko and his bitch of a sister doing whatever they could to supress me, how rude of them." Saphyre said, her voice sounding more masciline, like Hiroko's.

Mifune gripped his sword, as they clashed once again.

"I've been cooped up so long, I have to kill everyone here to satisfy my hunger for blood." Saphyre said, a lunatic grin on her face.

Mifune grunted. As he looked at her, the white sclera started to turn black, as her pupils where now yellow. Hiroko's blades where now a shiny light gray-black instead of solid silver.

Saphyre's grip slipped, dropping the blade, quickly grabbing it and smashing Mifune's sword and left shoulder with one strike.

More blood oozed from the jagged end of one of Hiroko's blades. Saphyre continued to laugh.

"I am appy I get to kill you, as my first victim in so long, YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED!" she shouted as she thrust her blade towards Mifune's heart.

Saphyre stopped in her tracks as she saw Kim flying on Jaqueline, making the reaper skull.

'The retreat sigh?' Sid thought, making himself known to Saphyre and Mifune.

"We have been ordered to retreat, we have no reason to fight anymore." Sid said.

Mifune nodded. He painfully stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Saphyre asked as she attacked him, only to be blocked by Sid and Azusa.

"What are you doing, I was going to kill him!" Saphyre frantically asked, swinging the second blade, to be blocked again.

"Saphyre, get ahold of yourself, the battle is over." Sid said, locking once more.

As this happened, Mifune trudged away.

'Those two, they have a very hard road ahead.' He thought, hanging his head.

Saphyre grunted in anger.

 **"** Why do you stop me! He is the enemy!" She shouted.

"Not anymore." Sid said.

Saphyre grunted, holding the two blades in front of her. The dim black blades turned red.

Sapphyre lunged forward, aiming for Sid's head.

Sid looked behind him, seeing the damage that came from Saphyre's attack. The snow was parted and melted as all the rubble was reduced to dust.

Saphyre swayed, barely standing after her attack, which clearly took alot out of her, as she breathed deeply.

Sid took his opportunity to attack.

He swung Azusa, knocking Hiroko out of her hands, then tripped Saphyre and hit her outside the head with the Azusa, knocking her out.

Her eyes returned to there original saphire blue.

Sid breathed heavily, gripping his side.

"Sid...?" Azusa asked, returning to her human form, holding Sid's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just need to rest." Sid said, picking up the blood covered Saphyre, placing Hiroko, who reverted to his human form, into Azusa's arms.

Blood covered his face.

Sid and Azusa trudged back to the camp.

Magnetic field...

"GENIE HUNTER!" Soul shouted, as Maka swung him, slashing Mosquito in half.

There was an explosion, and there was no body or soul.

"Damn it he got away." Black*star said, breathing heavily, gripping his chest.

"Should we go after him?" Kid asked, getting some agreenment from Liz and Patti.

"No." Soul said quietly, closing the piano. "We should return to the others."

"But Soul..." Maka said.

"We are already passed the twenty minute mark." was all he said.

Maka checked her hand, seeing it glitch out.

The meisters nodded, and started the treck home.

Outside...

Sid started to run as he saw Stein and Marie.

"Stein, you all right?" he asked as he skidded to a halt.

"I'm fine, but what was that wavelength I felt earlier?" Stein asked as Sid helped him up.

"I don't know." Sid said.

"Did it have something to do with Hiroko?"

Sid nodded.

At that moment, all the one-star meisters exited the magnetic field.

Marie stood up, hand raised.

They all prepared themselves for her hand to hit them.

But the were given a hug by a sniffling Marie.

"You... you are all given detention when we get back, and I'm calling your parents..." she said.

"WHAT!"

Later...

Kid and Tsubaki walked up to Sid.

"Where are Saphyre and Hiroko? We haven't seen them since before the battle." Kid said.

Sid sighed as he sat down.

"You won't be able to see them for a while, at least until the academy." he said. He looked into their eyes. "Both of them were seriously injured during the fight."

Kid and Tsubaki nodded.

Few days later...

Saphyre and Hiroko were sleeping in the infirmary.

Saphyre's torso and leg had been stitched and wrapped in bandages. Nygus said she would wake up within a few days, that was four days ago.

Hiroko was a different story. The only injury he sustained, according to Nygus, was from the scar on his face, which was cleaned and wrapped up. So there was no way he should be in the hospital.

Tsubaki and Maka walked in, each holding a boquete of flowers.

"Wonder how much longer it will take for them to wake?" Maka asked, replacing the old flowers.

Tsubaki didn't hear her. She was sitting between the siblings, staring at Hiroko's sleeping form.

She sighed.

Maka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, I know he will wake up." Maka reasured her.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Cough...cough ...Agh W.. ..."

The two girls turned to see Saphyre moving her hand, eyes closed, searching for water.

"SAphyre!" they both shouted.

"Water!"

Maka poured a glass of the cold liquid, placing it at the girls lips. It was gone in a mili-second.

"Ugh...ugh...Thank you..." Saphyre said, laying her head down.

"No problem." Maka answered.

"Where is Hiroko?" Saphyre asked.

Tsubaki turned to look at him, and her gaze was followed by Saphyre.

"HIROKO!" Saphyre shouted as she attempted to get to him, but was held down by Maka and Tsubaki.

"Saphyre calm down, your wounds might reopen." Tsubaki said while the girl thrashed around. TSubaki felt Saphyre grab her wrist.

"Is Hiroko dead, please tell me no!" Saphyre asked, so many sad emotion running through her voice, the biggest one was fear.

Tsubaki cupped her hand in her own.

"No he is fine. He only sustained one injury." Tsubaki answered, doing what she could to calm Saphyre down.

Saphyre's breathinf calmed.

She turned to her brother to see the bandages.

"His scare opened again."

This caught Tsubaki's and Maka's attention.

"This has happened before?" Maka asked.

 **Luna2859: And chapter 5 is done.**

 **Bratja Rasa: I enjoyed the fight.**

 **Luna2859: Of course you did.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Okay what's wrong?**

 **Luna2859: (Mumbles)**

 **Bratja Rasa: I'm sorry, please repeat that?**

 **Luna2859: There was no KidXSaphyre this chapter.**

 **Bratja Rasa: There was a lot in the previous two chapters.**

 **Luna2859:** _ **NOT ENOUGH!**_

 **Bratja Rasa: Okay I'll do more, after another moment for Hiroko and Tsubaki.**

 **Luna2859:** _ **BASTARD!**_

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: How's everyone doing?

Luna2859: (Hits Bratja with GIANT MALLET!)

Bratja Rasa: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Luna2859: That is for taking so long to get this out.

Bratja Rasa: Not my fault. You barely helped at all.

Luna2859: (Holds up rusty chain saw)

Bratja Rasa: Okay I'll be good.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

'Hey' = Inner Voice/Outside Voice

Chapter 6:

Saphyre looked away from Tsubaki and Maka.

"Yes, this happens everytime we are pushed to far in a fight." Saphyre said looking at Hiroko's sleeping face.

"How come?" Tsubaki asked.

Saphyre thought for a few minutes.

"I think you should gather the rest of your team. I don't want to repeat this." Saphyre said, her hand clenched tightly.

Tsubaki noticed this.

"ugh... okay." She said before rushing out to find Black*star. Maka left soon after to find Soul, while pulling out a hand mirror to call Kid.

Saphyre inhaled deeply, exhaling just as hard.

Once Maka's team assembled in the hospital room Saphyre cleared her throat.

"I believe everyone is here for the same reason?" Saphyre asked, knowing thee answer.

"Yes, we want to know what happened on the island. Who was Sid fighting." Kid said.

Everyone watched as Saphyre tried to speak. Her mouth opened, but closed right after.

"What... what Sid fought was Hiroko." She finally said, as her long scarlet hair covered her eyes.

"What does that mean? How could Hiroko fight Sid, he was still in his weapon form." Soul pointed out.

"That is something very hard to explain."

Everyone turned to see Sid and Nygus with a full body mirror, which Death resided in.

"Lord Death!" Saphyre said, bowing slightly.

"Hello hello Saphyre. You two scared us really bad with this recent transaction." he said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry. For some reason I could not keep it back anymore." She answered him.

"I know, I was watching. Even I could not find a reason for you to let it out." Death said.

"Father..." Kid said, getting his dad's attention. "Can we get the explaination on the subject please?"

Death looked at Saphyre.

"I was going to tell them before you arrived Lord Death." Saphyre said, sitting up a bit.

"You sure you would not like me to tell them for you?" Death asked.

Saphyre shook her head.

"No it's alright." She said looking at her classmates.

"Before I tell this story, I need to ask Maka a question." Saphyre said turning towards Maka. "Do you remember what happened when we did the resonance link in class?"

Maka's eyes snapped open.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Maka grabbed her arms, shaking slightly.

"A face. It was so scary. It flashed in front of my eyes so fast." Maka said as Soul comforted her."I could not even tell what it was."

"What you saw was Hiroko's soul." Saphyre answered.

"How? Hiroko's soul isn't... black." Maka said, realizing what she said and saw.

"Anyone with soul percetion abilities will be able to see black patches in Hiroko's soul, along with mine. But the ones you see on me are not harmfull." Saphyre said, reassuring them.

"But what is the difference between the black spots on your guys souls?" Black*star asked dumbly.

Saphyre pulled her knees up with her hands and wrapped them around her legs.

"I think you should know more about us." Saphyre said into her knees.

Flashback...

A young girl of seven years old was walking home from the store with her father.

"Daddy pick me up?" the girl asked, smiling as she looked up at her dad.

Her dad chuckled as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Is this high enough for you Saphyre." he said as he walked home.

Elsewhere...

"HIROKO!" A femanine voice shouted.

A young boy of eight years ran outside to hide from his mother.

"HIROKO AKIYAMA, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND TAKE YOUR BATH!" his mother shouted.

Hiroko stayed silent as he hid.

"Fine we have to do this the hard way." the mother said closing her eyes.

She sensed his soul below the deck.

"Hiroko get out from under the deck this instant." She said. "Your father and sister will back soon with the groceries."

"SHINRI, WE'RE HOME!"

"I'm in the backyard!" Shinri said, grabbing the distracted Hiroko out from beneath the deck.

Saphyre was placed on the ground, only to run towards her mother and struggling brother.

"MOMMY!" she shouted.

Shinri, holding Hiroko with one arm, hugged her daughter.

"How was your day sweetie?" Shinri asked.

"It was good. I enjoyed being up high in the sky on daddy's shoulders." Saphyre answered sweetly.

Shinri looked at her husband.

"Takiru, what did I say?" Shinri asked sweetly.

Takiru turned his head and scratched his chin slightly.

"To not do that."

"Yes and?"

Takiru kissed her on the lips quickly, getting an "ew" from their oldest, who was still in Shinri's grasp.

"Come on stinky, time for your bath." Takiru said taking Hiroko from his mother.

"I'M NOT TAKING A BATH!" Hiroko protested.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Their house was destoryed, as a plume of fire and smoke filled the sky.

"MEAHAHAHA, I have finally found you, Shinri and Takiru Akiyama." A feminine voice said as the smoke began to vanish.

A woman was flying on a broom five feet from the ground, smirking at the family as they registered what happened.

She had a thick tan cloak covering her body, resembling a cat. The sleeves went over her hands, with huge cuffs. Long blue curly hair framed her angelic face. She had pink eyes, whose pupils were paw prints. She had cat whiskers tattooed on her cheeks. Her blue cat tail swayed back and forth as one of her clawed hands pet a deep purple cat. (1)

"NEKONOME!" Shinri shouted.

"Come now, we have known each other for years, so please call me by my first name, Shizuka." Shizuka said, her smile never leaving her face.(2)

She glanced behind Shinri, noticing Hiroko and Saphyre clinging to their fathers legs.

"Are those kittens yours?" Shizuka asked.

"So what if they are?" Takiru retorted back.

Shizuka clapped her hands together.

"That is even better. Know I can scare them while they watch their parents DIE!" Shizuka said darkly as magic cat paws shot out of her sleeves to kill.

The children closed their eyes.

"SOUL RESONANCE! SOUL BARRIER!"

Hiroko opened his eyes to see his mother wielding a forearm machete as a see-through silver barrier surrounded them. (3)

"Now we can play." Shizuka said, as two monstrous cats bellowed out of her sleeves. Their bodies were composed of magic which flickered like fire.

"Damn." Shinri whispered, as the barrier vanished.

She grabbed her children, dodging one of the cats paws, slashing at the upcoming one. The cat it was attached to cried out in pain, whipping its tail, slamming Shinri to the ground.

Hiroko was barely awake as Saphyre was asleep.

Shinri left the two on the ground.

Shizuka floated above the battle, enjoying the fight.

Shinri stood up, facing the felines.

"Takiru?"

"Ready."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted.

Shinri's soul manufested around her, being charged up by Takiru. The blade turned a crimson red.

"Crimson Destruction Blade." Shinri said before taking off towards the cats.

She jumped up into the face of one of them, slashing its nose, causing an explosion, blowing up the cats face. Its body returned to Shizuka's cloak.

The second cat vanished as well.

"An Anti-Magic wave-length. That can be dangerous, especially for future witches." Shizuka said as her feet touched the ground.

Shinri blocked Shizuka's hand with Takiru.

'Such speed.' Takiru thought.

Shinri grabbed Shizuka's arm.

An explosion and a spine-chilling scream pierced the air as Shizuka clutched her stump of a shoulder. Her arm was now bone as the hand was the only thing with flesh.

"What did you do?" Shizuka asked, stopping the bleeding with magic.

"The attack power of the red blade is so strong..." Shinri pointed Takiru at her face. "... it causes explosions upon impact."

Shinri raised Takiru. She brought him down, to end Shizuka.

"Haha... You think it's that easy." Shizuka said.

She moved her hand, pulling Hiroko infront of her as a shield.

"SHIT!" Shinri and Takiru shouted.

Takiru was swung into the ground next to Shizuka, who threw Hiroko aside.

Shinri grabbed him.

'Thank Death we cancelled soul resonance in time.' Shinri thought.

Shizuka took the chance to kill Hiroko and Shinri, summoning a smaller cat paw with foot long claws.

It was a flash.

Shinri threw Hiroko out of the way and Takiru blocked his wife and son.

Both were impaled in the heart.

" Hiroko." Takiru said, his face appearing in great pain. "Look after your sister."

"Know that we love you both and want you to live long." Shinri said tearfully as she and her husband smiled sadly.

Through his halve-lidded eyes, Hiroko watched as his parents fell.

Slowly he reached out to his parents corpses.

"It's to late you little brat. Their dead." Shizuka said advancing towards him.

Tears welled in Hiroko's eyes. He was sad, scared, and most of all, angry.

He screamed.

Shizuka's claws sharpened to kill him.

"Don't worry you will see them soon." she said. Her attention was changed to Saphyre who started screaming as she saw her parents corpses.

"On second thought, I'll kill your sister first." Shizuka said.

Hiroko had jumped at her to punch her, his fist glowing as it hit her skin.

Blood splattered onto the ground.

Shizuka cried out in pain as she turned to see the boy with a fierce look in his eye and his arm drenched in her blood.

Hiroko's arm was a blade.

"He is a weapon!" Shizuka said, blood oozed out of her mouth.

Hiroko pulled his arm out, blood shot out covering more of his body.

Shizuka staggered back. She was pissed.

"Milady."

Shizuka turned to see her purple cat on the broom.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked hotly.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I suggest we retreat." The feline said.

Shizuka stared at Hiroko, who was pointing his blade at her.

"Fine. I will leave the two of you alone. But there will be a day, when I will repay you for this wound." Shizuka said threateningly before flying off with her cat.

Saphyre cried. Hiroko walked slowly over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry." He said, rubbing her back. "I'll make sure that witch... will die."

Saphyre opened her eyes, seeing a forest green soul, which started to darken.

End Flashback...

"Wait a moment?" Sid asked.

Saphyre stopped.

"Did Hiroko kill her? the description of the attack and where it was would have killed anyone." he said.

"No, the wound inflicted upon her that day did not kill her." Saphyre said. "Shizuka survived."

"What happened after that?" Nygus asked.

"We fled. We travelled the area, trying to understand our powers. As you know Hiroko is a naginata and I am a meister with powerful soul perception. We fought and slayed Afreets and Kishin eggs for a few years to earn money. It wasn't until later when we saw DWMA agents feeding the souls to their partners. We decided to do research and found out about the death scythe level." Saphyre said, taking a breath. " After we found out, Hiroko was dead set on becoming one, but he was also set on devouring Shizuka's soul to avenge our parents."

Flashback...

Saphyre and Hiroko had found the home of the cat witch Shizuka.

Hiroko now twelve years old as Saphyre is eleven.

"We are so close Saphyre. I can almost taste it." Hiroko said.

They entered the castle, which was shaped like a massive golden coin cat.

Several Minutes later...

Saphyre was running, carrying Hiroko in weapon form, a normal naginata.

What was she running from?

The massive fire cats that Shizuka summoned.

"Saphyre, come on. we need to do soul resonance!" Hiroko shouted.

"Okay." She said, turning a sharp corner and began resonating.

The blades on Hiroko glowed silver.

"Ready." they both said.

Saphyre jumped out, showing the cats where she was. They let out a monsterous roar as the pounced.

"Crescent Moon Shockwave!" Saphyre shouted, swinging Hiroko hard, slicing through both felines.

Clapping was heard.

Or what was supposed to be clapping.

Shizuka appeared infront of the two pre-teens.

Her arm was still missing, so she was tapping her shoulder to make the clapping noise.

"It has been so long, hasn't it, Hiroko and Saphyre." She said. "I do believe it is time I fulfil my promise to you, and kill you both right now."

Saphyre readied herself.

"Don't worry, I won't be using my usual magic against you two. I have something special in mind." Shizuka said, grinning. She closed her eyes.

"Kitten-Kitten, Cat-Cat, Kitten-Kitten, Cat-Cat." she chanted.

Coffins appeared.

And out of them walked Shinri and Takiru Akiyama.

Saphyre stiffened, her eyes wide with tears.

"Mom... Dad..." She whispered.

Takiru transformed into his weapon form, being caught by Shinri.

"Now my puppets, kill your children." Shizuka ordered.

Temparary Pause in Flashback...

"Don't tell me that you are going to explain the entire battle?" Black*star asked, cleaning his ear.

Saphyre shook her head.

"No, despite the epic battle, I don't want to recount it. So I'll tell you the end." Saphyre answered.

Flashback, Near end of Fight...

The place that was once a massive cat castle was now a smoldering pile of debris.

Shinri was standing over an exhausted Saphyre, poised to kill.

In the back, Shuzuka was laughing.

"This is amazing. It is a good thing I learned necromancy magic, isn't it Blair?" She asked her cat, who she was petting.

"Yes it was." Blair responded.

Shinri rose Takiru over her head.

"SAPHYRE, BLOCK!" Hiroko shouted.

Takiru and Hiroko clashed once more.

Shinri pushed down on Takiru, who in turn cut into Hiroko's blade. Blood oozed from the blade.

"AAAGH!"

Saphyre tripped Shinri and pulled back.

"Hiroko you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.. forget about it." He said, clutching his face inside the blade, which was now permanently having the deep cut, leaving the now second small sharp blade.

"We need to leave. I can't fight them." Saphyre said as she watched their mother rise from the floor.

"Yes we can. And even if it means dying, I'll protect you." Hiroko said.

Shinri's soul expanded.

"Soul... resonance."

Takiru's blade turned red.

"Shit!" Hiroko said, as Shinri appeared infront of them, swinging down on Saphyre.

Blood splattered onto Saphyre and the floor.

Hiroko was sliced in half, still in weapon form, and a piece rested in one of Saphyre's hand. He was split in the middle.

Saphyre's heart slowed.

Hiroko's blood flowed out of the staff.

Shuzuka kept laughing, saying something that Saphyre ignored.

Shinri raised her weapon once more.

'No... not him. Not him.' Saphyre thought, as she held the pieces of her brother into her chest.

'No... NO!' she thought, her heart pounding, before stopping. She closed her eyes, then opened them.

Saphyre was in a watery place. She looked around, soon seeing someone. His head turned to her.

"Yes."

Shuzuka stopped laughing, as she saw Shinri blown away.

As the smoke cleared, Saphyre held each piece of Hiroko, who stopped bleeding, in each hand, both blades now red.

"Wait, What?" Shuzuka asked.

Saphyre met her gaze, showing black sclera and yellow eyes.

"What is this?" Shuzuka asked. A blade imbedded itself into her torso, blowing up.

Moments later, the Saphyre collapsed, with Hiroko reverting back into a human, his body fulky intact. his face covered in blood.

He slowly walked to what was left ofShuzuka's body.

"How are you so strong?"

"How, no, but why?" Hiroko said, in a voice not his own.

Shuzuka looked into his eyes, seeing the same that were on Saphyre. A cruel smile plagued her lips.

"I curse you. For everylife you take, feel the pain of those you kill. And by devouring me, let the darkness grow." She said, before a blade pierced her heart. Her body warped and twisted, leaving her soul. The magic that controlled Shinri and Takiru left their bodies.

Hiroko picked up the witches soul as his eyes returned to normal.

He turns to his sister before looking back at the soul.

"With this, I shall become a Death Scythe." He said, before plopping the soul in his mouth and swallowing.

End Flashback...

"After that, Hiroko burried our parents. Since then, Hiroko was able to seperate." Saphyre said. "And with every kishin egg we killed after that, his scar opened. And as Shuzuka said, the darkness in his soul grew."

Everyone looked at the comatose Hiroko. They all thought the same.

'It's sad to have to carry such a burden.'

"But you can contain it right?" Tsubaki asked.

Saphyre looked down.

"After we arrived here, for some reason, it has gotten harder for the two of us to keep him at bay. I will say this though, the day we go berserk is coming. So please be careful." Saphyre told them, getting a nod.

Luna2859: There you go, Chapter seven will be up hopefully soon.

Bratja Rasa: You say that as if I don't write at all.

Luna2859: You don't.

Bratja Rasa: I HAD TO PREP FOR FINALS AND THEN HAD TO GO TO BSA SUMMER CAMP THE DAY RIGHT AFTER!

Luna2859: (Nuke bomb)

Bratja Rasa: Where do you keep that stuff?

Luna2859: It's a Secret. (Winks)

Bratja Rasa: I hate you sometines.

EXPLOSION!

1) Think Toakaka and Milliana from Fairy Tail mixed together.

2) I took Ms. Nekonome from Rosario to Vampire. Don't you judge us. We needed a cat name.

3) Look them up.

4) I know, Reanimation, but with out immortality.

UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: How has everyone's summer been?

Luna2859: Decent.

Bratja Rasa: What's wrong?

Luna2859: Nothing.

Bratja Rasa: O-kay. Anyway here is chapter seven of this story.

Luna2859: Yeah a trashy beach summer filler.

Bratja Rasa: Why are you mad?

Luna2859: Shut up.

Bratja Rasa: Answer me.

Luna2859: No.

Bratja Rasa: Fine then I'm cutting out the Kid and Saphyre moment I planned.

Luna2859: Wait, NO!

Bratja Rasa: (Deletes scene)

Luna2859: YOU BASTARD!

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 7:**

It was friday and Hiroko was stretching his back and arms. It had been two hours since he was released from the DWMA infirmary and his body was stiff.

'Why did I have to wake up before the weekened?' he questioned as he scrathed the bandages covering his face.

Memories of the island attack drifted into his mind as he did.

BAM!

Everyone turned to see Soul holding his head as Maka held a book over it.

"JESUS MAKA! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GO DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIT ME!" Soul shouted.

"WHAT WOULD I DO IF A KISHIN ATTACKS US WHILE WE ARE AT THE BEACH AND I DON'T HAVE MY WEAPON, YOU IDIOT!" Maka shouted, hitting him outside the head with the book again.

"What's going on?" Hiroko asked Saphyre.

"That's right, we planned to go to the beach, Kid's group, Maka, Blair, Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki as well. I kind of forgot to tell you as we planned this a while back." Saphyre said scrathing her head as her tongue stuck out slightly.

"Gee, maybe it was because I was in a coma.." Hiroko started as a Saphyre's hand grabbed his deep red hair and slammed it into his part of the desk.

"Anything else smart ass?" Saphyre asked.

"Nope. None at all my queen." Hiroko said as his blood dripped from the desk.

"Good, now after school today we are going swim suit shopping." Saphyre said happily.

"Okay I'm gone." Hiroko said, trying to leave, before his black jacket was grabbed by his sister.

"Where you going, got a date?" She asked sickly sweet.

"N...no." He stammered.

After school and shopping...

At the end, Hiroko was heaving twelve top filled bags, some ten full of groceries for the trip, one with their new swim suits, and the last full of bandages for Hiroko.

As they settled in, Hiroko started cooking dinner. Hiroko's right index finger turned into a blade as he started to cut potatos, carrots, and meat. He placed a pot on the stove, placing the cut food into it. He then ripped open a bag of brown gravy mix in it along with enough water. placing the lid on it, Hiroko turned on the stove to let it cook.

"The beef stew should be done in about an hour so what do you want to do." Hiroko asked as he placed the dishes on the table.

Saphyre, who was spralled on the couch.

"I don't know. Maybe watch some anime." She said, picking up the remote. She opened the menu.

"Right now they are showing Blood Lad on this channel." Saphyre said, "Or we could watch Zetsuen no Tempest on the other."

"I want to watch Blood Lad." Hiroko answered.

"Well to bad we are watching Zetsuen no Tempest." Saphrye said with a cheeky grin as she started watching one of her favorite animes.

"Hey that's not fair. You asked me what I wanted to watch." Hiroko said angerly.

"Tough Titty for you Jack." She said, ignoring him.

"Fine we will have to fight for it." He said.

"The usual." Saphryre said as she got up from the couch.

The room got deathly quiet, the only noises being the shows intro, their breathing, and the simmering of the food.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS...SHOOT!" Both shouted.

Hiroko won with paper as Saphyre played rock.

"Okay now I say..." Hiroko sat on the couch. "What we are already watching."

Saphyre dropped to the floor.

"THEN WHY HAVE US PLAY ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS IF YOUR JUST GOING TO LET ME WATCH MY SHOW?"she asked.

Hiroko smiled.

"Because I'm a loving older brother who takes your intrests ahead of my own." he said and ignored her as he watched the anime.

Saphyre pouted but let it go.

After two episodes Hiroko checked the stew and turned off the stove.

After dinner Saphyre cleaned the dishes as Hiroko got ready for bed and changing the bandages on his face. Saphyre readied herself for bed and then the siblings watched the first episode of the new series of Berserk. (1)

Next Day...

Everyone gathered at the entrance of death city.

"YAHOO, BEACH HERE WE COME!" Black*star shouted as he flexed his muscles. Everyone had a laugh at this.

"How are we going to get there by the way?" Soul asked.

"Kid's going to teleport us there." Patti said childishly.

Kid stepped forward.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked. He reseved nods from everyone.

"Okay, here we go." Kid said, making three symmetrical hand signs, a death skull appeared under them and in a flash of light, they were gone.

Everyone felt their feet sink into the ground, and the hotter heat of the sun.

They opened their eyes to see deep blue water and sand as far as the eyes could see.

"We are at Catalina island several miles off the western coast of California. My father knows the guy who is let us stay here."Kid said as he walked away from the water, showing the others a decent sized resort amongst a dense tropical forest.

Everyone followed him and settled into their separate rooms.

One Hour Later...

Kid, Black*star, and Soul were on the beach stretching.

Kid wore a pair of black swim trunks. He kept it simple to keep his symmetry perfect.

Black*star wore bright blue swim trunks with yellow stars scattered all over it.

Soul wore white trunks with a filled in music score across each leg, having red music notes, if played it made the song "Killer Queen" by Queen.

"HEY GUYS!"

They turned to see the girls walking up to them.

Maka wore a red pink two piece frilly-skirt bikini, which showed her pale skin, earning Souls attention.

Patti and Liz wore the same two piece swim suits, only Patti's had different colored horzantal stripes as Liz's had a red and white criss cross design. This made Kid cry out in agony as they weren't symmetrical.

Tsubaki wore a two piece as well. It was a deep blue with white dots, the bottom was a frilled skirt like Maka's. Her long pony tail was wrapped up to keep it out of the way, along with a white flower clip.

Saphyre wore a deep green bikini top that had Reaper skull on each part, and she wore a red sarong to cover part of her legs. Her red hair was in a single braid that went over her right shoulder.

Kid stiffened at her suit. The colors complemented each other perfectly.

"Wait where is Hiroko?" Saphyre asked looking for her brother.

"I'm right here."

Saphyre turned to see Hiroko wobbling towards them.

He wore a thin white sweater open, along with a very deep blue pair of trunks with one leg pink with flower petals that spread out on the rest of the trunks.

His face was covered in blood and his body was terribly pale. He collapsed and started twitching.

"HIROKO!" Saphyre shouted.

She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" she asked worried.

"Oh that was me, sorry."

Everyone looked up from Hiroko's soon to be corpse to look at Blair. Their eyes widened.

Blair was in a purple string bikini, or lack there of. The strings were so thin, they were like sewing thread, and the cups on her breasts were barely covering anything. The bottom was more like a thong then a bikini bottom, as it didn't cover her ass and made many men (single, boyfriends, and husbands) stared at her, getting hit by their respective partner.

Kid, Black*star, and Soul were drenched in pools of blood as they collapsed from seeing Blair.

Maka made them worse by hitting them with a Maka-Chop.

Patti and Liz were laughing so hard they were pounding the sand.

Tsubaki laughed nervously as the blood pools were getting bigger.

Saphyre growled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted, grabbing Blair and ran back to the resort.

When she returned, Saphyre was heaving deeply.

"Why did you bring her?" She asked Maka, who was laying in the shade.

"She insisted she come. There is no way to dissuade her when she makes up her mind." Maka said, slipping on a pair of sun glasses.

Saphyre sighs and looks around.

Kid was building a sand version of the DWMA. He was very careful in every way possible.

Soul and Liz were playing volley ball against Black*star and Patti.

Tsubaki was applying sunscreen to her arms and legs. Unbenknownst to Tsubaki, she was being watched by Hiroko, who was taking quick glances at her every movement.

A sly smile appeared on Saphyre's face. She walked up to Tsubaki and tapped her shoulder. She whispered something to Tsubaki.

Hiroko saw this.

'Wonder what she's telling her?' he thought.

He looked back at the ocean, listening to its gentle sound.

"Um Hiroko."

Said person looked up to see Tsubaki, flushed red.

"I was wondering if you could help me het my back with the sunscreen?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

Hiroko's face burned bright as he nodded.

Saphyre smiled in victory as Hiroko applied the lotion to Tsubaki's back.

Noon...

Hiroko had a very distant look in his eyes.

'I touched her.' he thought.

His hands moved on auto pilot as he made lunch.

He was flipping hamburgers over a bonfire pit.

Soul was next to him as he made salad.

"Hey Hiroko."

"Yeah."

"You play an instrument?"

"Violin and piano."

"Nice, maybe we should play together." Soul said giving his toothy smile.

Hiroko smirked.

"I can't wait for that."

They continued to cook in silence.

They food was devoured shortly after being played on the table. After clean up everyone jumped into the water except Hiroko and Saphyre.

"Hey the water's fine, so why aren't you joining us." Liz said as she came up to take a breather.

"We can't swim. No ever taught us." Saphyre said sadly.

"We can teach you." Liz said, eager to teach them.

"I'm game." Saphyre said.

"I can't, my bandages aren't suppose to get wet." Hiroko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Liz apologized.

"It's fine. It's such a small fact, that everyone forgets." He said gloomily.

The day rolled forward with Saphyre getting the hang of swimming, dinner at one of the resorts many restaurants.

The group filed into the mssive suite that could easily hold ten people, like them.

The room had a grand piano.

"Hey Soul play us some music. We haven't heard you play since the magnetic field on the island."Maka asked.

"Why don't you ask Hiroko. He plays piano and violin." Soul said lazily, not wanting to play.

"Soul why don't you to do a duet?" Tsubaki asked.

Both boys smirked a little.

"No, I am tired and need to change my bandages." Hiroko said as he went to his room.

As the door clicked shut everyone sighed.

'He is avoiding us. Why?' was the majority of thought.

"Why don't we play cards or a board game?" Saphyre said, trying to change the subject.

And that is what they did. Twelve rounds of Go-Fish and multiple rounds of Monopoly.

Later that night...

Hiroko was standing at the balcony. The cold beach air nipped his skin as he stood still.

"Can't sleep?"

Hiroko turned to see Tsubaki.

"Yeah. Just to much energy." Hiroko answered.

"You sure it has nothing to do with the darkness?" She asked calmly.

Hiroko's hands clenched.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" He asked hotly.

"Because you are our friend and everyone is worried. Especially your sister." Tsubaki said as she walked into the bathroom to do her business.

Hiroko sat on one of the couches, seeing the massive pile of cards and the messy board game. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

 _'They are really nice people aren't they. So nice that they trust you. That makes it easier to kill them_.' Hiroko heard in his head. Tears started to form in his eyes as his parents flashed through his mind.

Tsubaki exited the bathroom and saw Hiroko passed out on the couch.

"I guess I'll take him to his room." Tsubaki said.

She went to grab Hiroko's arm, when Tsubaki suddenly felt a blade at herneck.

"Make a noise or movement and I'll cut your throat open and hang you by your organs like a marionette." Hiroko said in a distorted voice.

Fear was evident of Tsubaki's face as she looked at Hiroko, his eyes now yellow.

"I would like to see how Hiroko would react if I killed the girl he likes?" Hiroko said, his mouth in a crazed smile. His other hand touched her face.

"Such soft and delicate skin. I can't wait to slice it into pieces." He said.

Tsubaki's breathing hitched.

"I will see you again, Tsubaki." he said.

Hiroko's blade returned to his hand and he fell forward face first into Tsubaki's chest as she caught him.

Tsubaki thought about what happened.

'Was that the darkness? It talked as if it was talking to Hiroko.' Tsubaki thought as she picked Hiroko up and placed him in his room.

'I have to tell Lord Death and Saphyre about this.'

 **Luna2859: Wow. The old love meets evil ending.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Don't criticize me on how I ended it.**

 **Luna2859: You took out the scene with Kid and Saphyre.**

 **Bratja Rasa: No I didn't have one. I did this chapter for Tsubaki and Hiroko.**

 **Luna2859: He isn't going to get the girl.**

 **Bratja Rasa: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?**

 **Luna2859: Everything you know and more.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Then you don't know what you are talking about. My head is filled with one hundred percent Saw-dust.**

 **Luna2859: No wonder your dumb. And you added two of your favorite Anime, Berserk and Blood Lad.**

 **Bratja Rasa: And I added one of yours, Zetsuen no Tempest.**

 **Luna2859: Any way we hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed the eye candy. See you ext time.**

 **1) Berserk, Blood Lad, and Zetsuen no Tempest are real Anime, all of which can be done on . Berserk is now being continued twenty years after the initial release in 1996. I watched the first episode, which is awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: Hellooooooo!

Luna2859: Hey everyone, welcome to chapter nine.

Bratja Rasa: It is almost the start of the school year once more.

Luna2859: Summer should have been longer.

Bratja Rasa: I agree.

Luna2859: Yeah yeah.

Bratja Rasa: You okay.

Luna2859: No.

Bratja Rasa: What happened?

Luna2859: You.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 8:**

 _Tsubaki was in an endless plain of red and black, the smell of rotting and burning flesh._

 _Tsubaki's legs moved automatically. As she moved, she saw corpses, ripped open or body parts._

 _She was scared. She did not have any idea on what was going on._

 _Tsubaki walked up to what was a mountain of bodies._

" _Murder, Blood, Darkness."_

 _Tsubaki slowly looked up the pile, seeing her friends mutilated bodies at the top, each having a hand size hole in their chests._

 _Hiroko stood atop this pile, his hand clasped around Saphyre's neck. Tsubaki could hear her crying._

" _PLEASE HIROKO. PLEASE DON'T. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." Saphyre was able to say before Hiroko's hand pierced her chest._

 _Saphyre's body slowly fell and landed on the growing pile of bodies, her eyes holding a look of fear and sadness._

 _Hiroko swallowed his sister's soul._

" _I have finally rid myself of that pathetic woman." Hiroko said as he turned to Tsubaki, his yellow eyes glowing. He smiled, showing sharp teeth. He had fallen far from the path of a human._

" _Tsubaki..."_

 _A bloodied hand gently caressed her cheek._

 _Tsubaki flinched. Hiroko was behind her._

' _How did he get here so fast?' Tsubaki thought._

" _Such soft skin." Hiroko said, leaning forward and licking her neck. "You taste like fear and... a virgin."_

 _Tsubaki's eyes widened. Next thing she knew, Tsubaki was on her back, naked with an equally naked Hiroko._

" _Please No!" Tsubaki said, finally finding her voice._

" _You will be mine, forever." Hiroko said in his disoriented voice._

 _He leaned down, hovering above her lips._

 _They connected._

 _ **End Dream**_

Tsubaki opened her eyes, panting. As she sat up, Tsubaki felt a rush of cold air hit her.

Realizing she was sweating, Tsubaki changed her clothes.

'That was scary.' she thought as she got up to go eat.

Tsubaki saw that everyone was eating breakfast, which was simple eggs and toast.

"Good morning Tsubaki." Hiroko said as he grabbed a plate for her.

"Morning." Tsubaki said timidly. 'I need to be careful. Lord Death was very worried about him.'

 _Flashback..._

 _Tsubaki had just finished putting Hiroko in his bed. She made her way to the living room balcony glass door, fogging it up._

' _42-42-564 whenever you knock on Death's door.' She thought as she wrote the numbers. The glass vibrated a few times before lighting up to reveal Death._

" _Tsubaki, what do you need at this time of night?" Death asked._

" _Lord Death, I have something to tell you. It's about Hiroko." Tsubaki told him._

" _What happened?" Death asked getting serious._

" _Earlier I went to move him to his room, when someone talked to me. I think it was his darkness." Tsubaki told him._

" _How did he act and what did he say?"_

" _He said that he wanted to see how Hiroko would react to the one he loved."_

" _Hm..."Death said as he turned his back. "I know it isn't my place, but you must know this."_

 _Tsubaki nodded._

" _Hiroko, as you probably figured out, has feelings for you Tsubaki. And I am afraid that if his darkness breaks free, he might go after you. So I need you to be prepared for the worst." Death told her._

 _Tsubaki gasped slightly._

" _Now Tsubaki, I need you to do a solo mission." Death said as he turned around._

" _What is the mission?" Tsubaki asked._

" _I need you to watch Hiroko carefully. He is a liability as he is. I sense that he is trying to suppress his darkness and is failing. Will you do this?" Death asked._

 _End Flashback..._

Tsubaki took a bite of her toast.

'I will do what I can.' Tsubaki thought. 'Does he truly have feelings for me?'

Tsubaki's face became bright red.

After breakfast, everyone split up to do their own things for the day, promising to meet up for lunch.

Kid walked around the beach.

"Kid...!"

Kid turned to see Saphyre, running towards him.

"Saphyre, what is it?" Kid asked.

"I found this." She said giving Kid a slip of paper as she took deep breaths.

"A festival?" Kid asked as he read it.

"I think it would be fun for everyone to go tonight." Saphyre replied, blushing.

Kid re-read the advertisement.

"I believe you are right. We should all go." He said, something in the corner catching his eye. "There is a special prize that can be won in a tournament event."

"What is the prize?" Saphyre asked.

"It won't say. You have to win the tournament to know the prize." Kid said.

"Alright, then what is the contest." Saphyre said excitedly.

"It's a... what?" Kid said as he read what it was.

Lunch...

"A yugioh card tournament." Everyone said.

"Yeah." Saphyre said as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"I have never played the game." Soul said as he swallowed some fish.

"Neither have I." Black*star said as he ate his steak.

Maka, Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki shook their heads as they ate their food.

"I know you've played the game Hiroko." Saphyre said.

"Yes I have, but why would I enter the tournament?" Hiroko asked.

"There is a special prize for the winner." Saphyre said.

"The poster said the prize will be announced once the tournament is finished." Kid said as he passed the poster to Hiroko.

Hiroko thought about it.

"Fine." He said as he stood up. "I'll be back, keep the flies off my food."

He walked off to sign up for the tournament.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tsubaki left to follow him, after making up an excuse to leave.

Later that night, at the festival...

The group of DWMA students walked through the booths and kiosks.

"This is amazing!" Black*star shouted as he ran around beating the carnival style games.

Patti was pigging out on sweets as she ran around playing games.

Liz was absent as she found a fellow DWMA student that she liked and decided to spend time with him.

Maka and Soul were checking out the kiosks that were selling all kinds of stuff, from books to jewelry.

Kid was his time freaking out as no one had symmetry.

Saphyre spent her time with Tsubaki, both watching over Hiroko who was sitting at a table, making changes to his deck.

"So what do you think?"Saphyre asked.

"Of what?" Tsubaki replied, sipping her drink.

"Of Hiroko of course. You know he has a crush on you." Saphyre said, smiling as Tsubaki made like a tomato.

"I... ugh... I don't know." Tsubaki said as she pushed her thumbs together. "What about you? You like Kid?"

Saphyre's skin soon matched her red hair.

"Yeah it's true."

The two girls looked at each other, then they started to laughed.

'Alright, it's finished.' Hiroko thought as he finished prepping for the tournament.

Tournament Finals...

(To lazy to type a duel. Want to read some good ones, check out my Hearts of the Vocaloid story)

Hiroko smirked as he had made it to the finals.

'Almost done.' He thought.

"Now for the Finals of the Dueling Tournament, Hiroko Akiyama will duel against Nikolas Andermon." The announcer said into the mic.

The two boys shuffle their decks and cuts their opponents and starts.

"Good luck." Nikolas said as he drew five cards.

"Same to you." Hiroko replied as he started his turn.

Several minutes go by, each player chipping into the others life points until both had less than a thousand points.

Hiroko had three face downs and the Red Eyes Black Dragon on his side of the field.

Nikolas had no face downs and The Fiend Mega-Cyber on his side of the field.

"Now I will destroy your monster with my Red Eyes."

Nikolas had 500 points left as Hiroko had 900.

"Now my turn." Nikolas said as he drew.

"I believe we should take this up to the next level. I activate the magic card Ancient Rules, allowing me to summon any normal type monster to the field and I summon the Summoned Skull." He said, smirking.

Lightning shot out of the card as Nikolas placed the card down. Soon the Summoned Skull was alive, letting out a crude shriek.

"What the Hell!" Was what everyone shouted, audience and sponsors.

"Now my Skull, attack his dragon." Nikolas said as he pointed to the card, which emitted black smoke, which turned into the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The Skull launched lightning at the dragon, destroying it.

Hiroko lost a hundred points. He suddenly grabbed his chest as his chest erupted with pain. It felt like mini-cellular meat hooks where tearing his heart apart. Blood pooled in his mouth and slowly leaked out as he collapsed onto the table.

"Each point lost must feel like it was ripped from your beating heart." Nikolas said, laughing as his opponent wreathed in pain.

Nikolas stopped smirking as he turned his head.

"What are you doing?"

"The question is what are you doing here witch?" Kid said as he had Liz pointed at Nikolas's head.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked calmly, despite having a gun at his head.

"I sensed some magic sealed within the card as you summoned your monster. It lied dormant until you called upon it, am I right?" Kid asked.

Nikolas smirked.

"I should not be surprised at the son of the Reaper noticing a small amount of magic." He said. 'Soul Protect: Release.'

Kid felt Nikolas's soul fluctuate, causing Kid to move out the way as the Summoned Skull shot lightning at him.

Nikolas grabbed Hiroko and jumped atop the Skull's shoulder.

"If you want your friend, then come find me." Nikola's said as his monster flew off down the island.

"HIROKO!" the DWMA group shouted as he was taken away in his weakened state.

Saphyre tried to follow them but since she could not fly, she could not keep up.

"Saphyre stop!" Kid shouted as he grabbed her.

"LET ME GO KID! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Saphyre shouted.

"Saphyre calm down." Kid said as he held her back.

"NO I WON'T! LET ME GO!" Saphyre shouted as tears started to fall from her eyes. "He is all I have. If I lose him, then I will have nothing."

Kid wrapped his arms around her, hushing and rubbing her back.

With Hiroko...

"God damn it that hurt!" Hiroko shouted as he was chained to a statue. "Let me go asshole!"

"Oh I will Hiroko, but only when I kill you and your sister." Nikolas said.

"Who are you? I doubt the real Nikolas Andermon is a witch." Hiroko said.

"You're right. Nikolas Andermon is a cover. I am Tortus, the younger half-brother of Shizuka Nekonome." Tortus said, dropping his disguise, revealing an emerald green cloak with silver and gold fur. His belt looked like sea-weed, with a knife in a sheath hung at his thigh. He had a ring on his left thumb in the shape of a turtle.

After getting over his shock, Hiroko smirked.

"So you are here to get revenge for your sister." Hiroko said.

"Yes. I am doing this for her." Tortus said as he paced around. "After I harvest your soul I will remove hers from yours, and revive her."

Tortus opened an old tome, flipping through the pages.

"So why all the trouble to resurrect your sister?" Hiroko asked.

Tortus looked him right in the eyes, showing the turquoise eyes and brown hair. He looked none older then fifteen.

"Because, when I was affected by the sway of magic, I was ordered to be killed." He said, shocking Hiroko.

Back with the others...

"We can't go into this blindly. We have to plan out move if we want to save Hiroko." Kid said as the group traversed through the thick forest, following Hiroko's soul wavelength.

'Hiroko.' Saphyre thought.

Flashback...

 _Seven year old Saphyre sat on a bench inside a store. It was snowing outside and she was freezing._

" _What do you mean I don't have enough?" Hiroko asked the lady behind the counter._

" _It's as it sounds. The card doesn't have enough for both." She said._

 _Hiroko face palmed._

" _Fine put this one back. I'll buy the one." He said, as the lady scanned his parent's credit card._

 _Saphyre felt something on her shoulders. It was a thick purple winter parka-sweater._

" _This should keep you warm." Hiroko said, helping her put in on, zipping it up._

 _Saphyre's body started to warm up instantly._

" _Where is your jacket Hiroko?" She asked innocently._

" _The one I am wearing right now is warm enough." He answered, a sad smile appearing on his face as they left the building._

 _That night..._

 _Hiroko lay awake next to his sister in the remains of their old home, in the room that was rebuilt for them. The snow gently fell, illuminated by the full moon._

 _Saphyre shifted in her sleep, snuggling into her brother's heat._

' _I hope I can protect Saphyre like mom and dad wanted.' He thought as he laid his head atop Saphyre's head and fell asleep._

End Flashback...

'He sacrificed many things to make sure I was able to live.' Saphyre thought as they were now closing in on Hiroko's location.

Back with Hiroko...

Hiroko stared at his captor.

"And I thought my life was fucked up." He said with a smile, which wasn't meant to piss of Tortus, which it did. Tortus punched him in the gut.

"Don't get smug you bastard." He said as he walked back to his desk. It held many scrolls and books on resurrection.

"Your sister would do anything to keep you safe. I am the same way with my sister. I would do anything to keep her safe." He said with determination.

"SILENCE!"

Electricity shot through Hiroko's body, causing him to scream.

Tortus took deep breaths.

'I can't kill him. I need him alive to extract Shizuka's soul.' Tortus thought.

Smoke sizzled from Hiroko's clothes and skin as he took deep breaths.

'Demented bastard.' he thought almost losing conscious.

"Hiroko!"

Tortus turned to see Saphyre running towards her brother.

"I won't let you near him." Tortus said as the summoned skull appeared.

"Oh no you don't!"

Black*star appeared with Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword mode.

The Skull shrieked as its arm was sliced off of its body.

"I am your opponent. I will defeat you and be one step closer to becoming a god." Black*star said as he attacked the monster, forcing it back and away from the area.

"Thanks." Saphyre said as she kept running.

"You are persistent." Tortus said as he summoned another monster. "I chose my Lava Golem."

True to the name, a massive molten lava creature appeared. Its massive hand went to swipe her to the side. Kid appeared under it and fired multiple blasts, moving it to hit itself.

"Don't worry, we can handle this thing." Kid said as he faced it. "This creature has no symmetry."

He meant some of the many skulls mixed into the monsters body.

"Thanks I owe you guys." Saphyre said as she kept running.

Tortus clenched his teeth.

"I guess I'll have to summon my Sengenjin." Tortus said as his new monster appeared.

The cyclops drew an axe and a club from its back. It charged forward at Saphyre.

Maka appeared in front of Saphyre, blocking its attack.

"Keep going!" Soul shouted as Maka attacked.

"I will." Saphyre shouted.

Saphyre was now faced with Tortus.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" She shouted as she threw a punch to his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Saphyre collapsed as she landed next to Tortus, her hand broken.

'What did he do?'

Tortus bent down and grabbed her.

"I bet you are wondering what I just did." He said with an angry expression.

Saphyre was silent. The only noise coming from the battles her friends were in.

"I blocked your attack with my magic. I am a witch who specializes in powerful defense and my animal is the turtle. This was the magic I was born with and the reason why my parents were ordered to kill me." Tortus said.

Saphyre gasped. Tortus walked to where Hiroko was.

"My sister was the only one who loved me enough to want me to live. So, she took me away, being branded as a traitor and a fugitive to both the witch colony and the Reaper." Tortus said as he threw Saphyre to the ground. "She taught me how to fight. She taught me how to read and write. In all respects she was my true mother, not the bitch that threw me away."

He turned to Saphyre.

"And now I am going to repay her by bringing her back. By removing her soul from your brothers, I can place it in a new body." Tortus said as he drew the knife from his belt. "A body freshly killed."

"NO!" Hiroko shouted.

Saphyre felt the piece of metal pierce her body.

Everything was still. Black and white. Silent.

'No. She can't die.' Hiroko thought, seeing a pool of blood form around Saphyre. Hiroko's face softened into despair.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Shaking his head, thinking it was a dream.

"H...Hiro..ko..."

His eyes opened to see Saphyre, knife removed, slowly crawling towards him.

"Saphyre stop. Don't push yourself." He said.

Black*star was returning from defeating his opponent.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Over here."

Maka and Kid appeared from the bushes of the dark forest.

"Okay everyone's here." Soul said. "Now we need to find the siblings."

The three meisters nodded and ran in the direction of Hiroko's wavelength.

Saphyre was now at Hiroko's feet. A massive blood trail was behind her. He hands grabbed the shackles around Hiroko's feet.

"This is precious. She thinks she can save you." Tortus said laughing.

"I am repaying my brother... for all the sacrifices he has made." Was Saphyres reply, as she fumbled with the shackles.

Tortus kicked her away from Hiroko in a rage.

'How Dare she speak of repaying this swine while in my presence.' He thought as he kicked her again.

"Stop it you bastard!" Hiroko shouted, struggling to break his bonds.

"Those won't break easily. My magic keeps them from breaking." Tortus said. "You can't even transform."

He returned to physically abuse Saphyre.

"NO! HIT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT DON'T HURT HER!" He shouted.

"And for that she will die now." Tortus said as he picked her up and readied his knife.

'NO!'

Hiroko was enraged.

'He can't do this. HE CAN'T DO THIS!'

" _Then let me take over and handle the situation."_

Tortus started to move his weapon to Saphyre's throat. He dropped her and dodged an incoming attack.

"What? How did you get free?" He asked as he saw Hiroko in his weapon form in Saphyre's hand.

A sizzling noise was heard as smoke escaped from Saphyre's wounds.

"You want to know how I got free." Saphyre said.

"What?"

"Well I'll tell you."

Saphyre was in front of Tortus, swinging Hiroko.

"I just shattered the chains."

Elsewhere...

Maka and Kid stopped.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked.

"Hiroko's soul has darkened along with Saphyre's. The darkness must be in control." He said.

"Then we need to hurry." Maka said as she started to run again.

 **Luna2859: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Despite the idiot nerding out and having yugioh in it.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Hey that's a low blow.**

 **Luna2859: What's next? Vocaloid without VY2.**

 **Bratja Rasa: ...**

 **Luna2859: You are pathetic. But I really don't mind, along as you have VY2.**

 **Bratja Rasa: *Sadly* See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO EVERYONE.

Bratja Rasa: HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO KINDRED SOULS, KINDRED HEARTS.

Luna2859: Welcome back.

Bratja Rasa: It has been a while.

Luna2859: Yeah it has, guess what this _GUY_ was doing.

Bratja Rasa: Please don't!

Luna2859: He was listening to NSP.

Bratja Rasa: DANNY SEXBANG AND NINJA BRIAN FOREVER!

Luna2859: (Throws shuriken between Bratja's forehead) Down fanboy.

Bratja Rasa: (Whimpers) Yes mam.

Luna2859: Good boy.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter Nine:**

Maka and her team continued to run towards Saphyre and Hiroko's location, all worried about for the sibling's well-being.

Tsubaki was worried the most, especially if the dream she had happens to come true.

With Tortus...

Tortus blocked another strike from Saphyre.

'What's the matter with her? She is acting different and her wounds are healed.' He thought as Saphyre cackled.

Saphyre twirled Hiroko around like a baton, before thrusting him forward at Tortus.

'Their souls seem to be merged. It feels dark.' Tortus thought as he blocked again.

"Is this all you got?" Saphyre asked as she kept attacking.

Saphyre swept Tortus's feet, tripping him.

"You are weak." Saphyre said as she attempted to kill him, but he rolled away and got up.

"Says a girl who has no idea what it is like to lose everything." Tortus said.

Saphyre stood still. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Oh I know what it is like to lose everything, because I was born from the very depths of that." She said as she ran forwards, posed to swing.

A barrier appeared at Tortus's hand, blocking her attack. They locked.

"If you aren't Saphyre or Hiroko, then who are you?" Tortus asked.

Saphyre's grin never faded.

"I am one who walks..." She said as she swung the bottom blade up, cutting Tortus's defending arm. "... with no name."

Tortus jumped back as his arm bled.

'She is getting faster and her strikes are having more power.' He thought. 'What the hell are they.'

Saphyre chuckled as she spun Hiroko around.

"I am getting bored with you." She said, resting Hiroko against her shoulder. "So I think I'll kill you now."

She began to walk towards Tortus. As she did, Hiroko's darkened blades turned red.

"What's that?" Tortus asked as he stood up.

"This is an Anti-Magic Wavelength resonance." Saphyre answered him as she stopped a few feet away from him, holding Hiroko in both hands.

"I never heard of a resonance that could activate like that." Tortus said, referencing how the two performed it without having to charge up.

"As I said, these two who you see are weak. They don't even know how to awaken the hidden power within them." Saphyre said.

Tortus raised his hands. Blue see-through magic wrapped around them.

"My barriers can become weapons, so I can face you with ease." Tortus said as he readied himself.

The two of them clashed once more.

BOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Tortus grasped his now destroyed arm.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I TOLD YOU, THIS IS AN ANTI-MAGIC WAVELENGTH. IT DESTROYS MAGIC THAT IT CUTS AND CAUSES AN EXPLOSION UPON IMPACT!" Saphyre said getting extremely happy seeing her opponent in pain, as blood flowed freely from a light gash across her stomach.

Tortus looked at her with angry eyes.

"Agh, what anger. What you want to kill me." Saphyre asked as Tortus growled.

Saphyre swung Hiroko, causing a red shockwave to strike and explode when it hit Tortus, blowing him back.

Back with the others...

An explosion was heard cross the island.

Maka and the others saw the trail of dust and felt two wavelengths moving in that direction.

"They are that way." Maka said as she started to run in the direction, soon followed by the others.

Back with Tortus...

Said man was gasping for air as blood began to fill his lungs.

"You are still alive? That's a first." Saphyre said as she floated in the air, sitting on Hiroko.

"You are a monster." Tortus said.

"That is funny coming from you, little man." Saphyre said.

Suddenly a cylinder barrier surrounded Saphyre.

"Defense Barrier Magic: Iron Maiden." Tortus said as he was beginning to fade.

Spikes appeared and the cylinder shrank, closing in on the siblings.

Tortus looked on as he chuckled.

"Got them..." he whispered.

A blade pierced his chest.

He looked up slowly. Saphyre was holding the darkened Hiroko and slowly pushed deeper.

"Your attack was impressive, but against one who has their own barrier ability, it's not good enough." She said.

Tortus looked into her yellow eyes, and he smiled.

"You will die a horrible death, I wish I could have been the one to do it, but it is already set in motion." He said as his body warped into a purple soul.

At that moment, Kid appeared on his skateboard with Liz and Patti ready to fight, only seeing Saphyre holding both Hiroko and Tortus's soul.

"Ah, Kid. It is a pleasure meeting you here." Saphyre said in her crazed voice. She turned to face him.

Kid flinched. Her face and body were covered in blood along with Hiroko.

"Who are you and what happened here." Kid asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Saphyre said. "I am the darkness within Hiroko. I have no name."

Saphyre was upon Kid before he registered her attack.

"What happened here is that I killed the witch for these two." Saphyre said, swinging down.

Kid blocked with Liz and Patti.

"How did you escape? I heard that Saphyre was keeping you at bay." Kid said as he flip kicked Saphyre off of him, landing on his skateboard as Saphyre landed on the sandy ground.

"I actually don't know. It wasn't until they arrived at the DWMA that I have been able to easily get out." Saphyre spoke as she lunged at Kid.

"Yeah-hooo!"

Saphyre was kicked down back to the ground.

"Tch, another pest."

Black*star appeared.

"What is going on? Why are you attacking Kid?" He asked, getting a blade lock for an answer.

Black*star blocked with Tsubaki, in ninja blade form.

"Hiroko, Saphyre, Please snap out of it." Tsubaki pleaded.

"If it isn't Tsubaki." Saphyre grinned. "I'll enjoy killing you the most, along side the reaper."

Maka came from behind.

"Don't forget us!" She shouted as she swung Soul.

Saphyre blocked her with the bottom part of Hiroko's weapon form, now in two parts.

"Now that isn't nice."

Kid dived in, slamming Liz against Saphyre's head.

"NOW BLACK*STAR!" He shouted.

"Alright." Black*star said.

He charged and elbowed Saphyre in the back.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" He shouted.

Electricity shot through Saphyre's body, causing her to let go of Hiroko and was sent several feet away, getting caught by Maka.

Kid and Black*star ran over to Maka to check on her, ignoring Hiroko, who did not revert to his human form.

Saphyre slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know, but we were able to separate you from Hiroko."Maka said.

At this Saphyre got up, but falling back down, trying to find her brother. Blood from the wound on her stomach leaked slowly out as she tried to move.

"Don't move." Kid said as he tried to keep her from moving.

"Hiroko!" Saphyre said as she saw him on the ground.

"Not even close."

Smoke emitted from Hiroko, covering the area surrounding him.

Saphyre covered her mouth as she tried not to scream when it cleared.

A figure stood before them. His skin and hair was white.

"What is with that look of horror Saphyre? I thought you would be happy to see your brother." It said, looking at the group showing Hiroko's face, but with yellow eyes and black sclera.

"Who are you?" Kid asked as he stepped in front Saphyre, pointing his weapons at the figure.

"Can't you tell? I am Hiroko, NOT!" it said grinning. "I am the darkest part of his soul, and I mean the DARKEST PART."

The scar that Hiroko would hide glowed on the figures face, causing the blades on Hiroko to glow. Hiroko floated into the figures hand.

"Even the original obeys the darkness." It said as he cackled.

"What do you want?" Black*star asked.

It pointed at Saphyre and Tsubaki.

"I want them to die."

At this Kid opened fire.

"Pathetic." It said as he stabbed Hiroko's blade into ground erecting a barrier.

"Kid, we need to do the resonance link." Maka said as Kid stopped shooting.

"Okay. Saphyre, get out of here. He might try to kill you and without a weapon, you won't be able to protect yourself." Kid said.

"I won't."

"DO IT!"

Saphyre flinched. Kid had never yelled at her before. Looking back at her brother, Saphyre moved out of the way.

"Now, Resonance Link!"

The team's resonance increase several fold as their souls connected.

"This is interesting." It said as he watched his opponents get stronger.

"Witch-Hunter!" Maka said as she and Soul charged their attack.

Maka shot out, swinging Soul in a diagonal fashion.

It blocked her attack with a silver glowing blade.

"Crescent Moon Shockwave."

The two attacks pressed against each other. Maka soon had to move to the left, keeping up the resonance, to not get hit by its attack.

Black*star swung Enchanted Sword Tsubaki being blocked by the staff of Hiroko's weapon form. Shadows erupted from Black*star's feet, wrapped around its arm.

"Got you, you bastard." Black*star yelled as he pulled the shadows back, pulling it into Kid's line of fire.

As it was being blasted by Kid's soul bullets, Maka swooped in and slashed it with her witch-Hunter.

A crater formed.

"Is it over?" Maka asked out of breath.

"No. It's still down there." Kid said feeling it's wavelength.

"You know, it hurts when you guys refer to me as "it"." It said as the smoke cleared, showing it had taken damage.

"That bastard." Black*star said.

It scratched its chin as if it was thinking.

"I got it." It said as he began to walk forward.

"What? What did you get?" Maka asked as they got back on their guard.

"I decided." He said as he separated Hiroko's weapon form, as his resonance skyrocketed and matched theirs.

"My name..." He said. "... I will hence forth be called Kagetane."

His eyes glowed with such glee.

"Now, who wants to die first?" He asked as his blades glowed red once more.

Maka ran forward, her attack being the most prepared.

Hiroko blocked the downward swing with his blades in an X-guard.

"To weak." He said as Maka's Witch-Hunter cracked and shattered from the explosion. Maka and Soul, now human, were blown away and were unconscious.

Black*star attacked from behind and struck Kagetane's shoulder.

Blood gushed from Hiroko instead of Kagetane.

"What?" Black*star asked.

"Any damage done to me is transferred to your precious friend." Kagetane said gleefully as he swung his weapon at his attacker.

Black*star dodged.

'I ain't letting that guy get me that easily.' He thought as he landed.

"Shadow Star!" he shouted as marking appeared across his face.

Kagetane looked surprised.

Black*star took off with such speed.

"I see. This weapon increases any and all physical attributes immensely." He said.

He threw one of his blades into the ground, exploding, blowing Black*star out of his course.

"Red Moon Shockwave." Kagetane said as he swung the blade in his hand at Black*star. Thinking fast, Black*star threw Tsubaki away from him. The red shockwave hit him, exploding.

Kid, who was now ready, slammed Liz and Patti together.

"Death..." He looked up at his opponent. "...CANNONS!"

The blast shot towards Kagetane.

'Oh shit.'

Kid cancelled his resonance as the blast hit Kagetane.

"Do you not remember?"

Kid looked within the smoke to see a spherical barrier around Kagetane, who now held both parts of Hiroko, now one again.

"Damn it."

Kid was suddenly grabbed by the throat and was being strangled.

"It is going to be delicious to devour your soul." Kagetane said.

A black blade pierced Kagetane's stomach, making more blood shoot out of Hiroko.

Kagetane turned his head to see who stabbed him.

"Saphyre and Tsubaki."

 **Luna2859: Boring.**

 **Bratja Rasa: Why are you so mean to me? I never did anything to deserve this.**

 **Luna2859:(Glares) Oh really. Remember what happened three days ago?**

 **Bratja Rasa:... No?**

 **Luna2859: (Holds up a broken figurine of VY2) Now do you remember?**

 **Bratja Rasa: (Slowly nods)**

 **Luna2859: (Chainsaw) Don't run.**

 **Bratja Rasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES ON OUR RESPECTFUL FF PAGES.**


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO EVERYONE

Luna2859: Welcome Back to another "AMAZING" installment of Kindred Hearts, Kindred Souls.

Bratja Rasa: Sorry for the wait, it was difficult coming up with good material ideas for this chapter.

Luna2859: Yeah it was. And before we forget there is something we need to say before you read this chapter.

Bratja Rasa: Yes and it's big.

Luna2859: Within this chapter there are mentions of rape.

Bratja Rasa: So we wanted you to know that we did not write a scene of someone being raped, it was only mentioned in flashbacks and not in a POV style.

Luna2859: You have been warned.

Bratja Rasa: Now...

OKAY, LET'S READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 10:**

Blood dripped from Hiroko as Tsubaki was inside Kagetane's body.

"Don't you listen? Any damage inflicted on me affects him. Are you trying to kill him?" Kagetane asked as he walked forward, forcing Tsubaki out of him.

Saphyre gripped Tsubaki with both hands.

The clank of metal was heard as Hiroko connected with Tsubaki.

" _It hurts so much... why should I do this?"_

Tsubaki turned her head, trying to find the source of the voice as it kept speaking.

"... _I have to bare it, this is necessary, how much longer, I can't take it, I want to die..."_

Kagetane frowned as he withdrew and leaped a few feet away.

"Girl, what did you see just now?" Kagetane demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Saphyre asked.

"Your weapon, she just tried to take over this body and I felt a tug in my head. Thus she must have seen something." Kagetane explained as Tsubaki appeared on the blade.

"I didn't see anything, but I heard a voice. It sounded very young, child like if you will." Tsubaki informed Saphyre. Both girls turned to Kagetane who looked upset.

"What, no, who you heard was Hiroko when he was but an innocent nine to twelve year old child. Well, innocent is no longer a term that concerned itself with him." Kagetane said.

Saphyre raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean you psychotic bastard?" She asked with poison in her voice.

Kagetane's mouth curve into a sadistic grin.

"Oh that's right, you don't know." He said as he placed his hand over his face. "Excuse me, but this... this concept is something I have been dying to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Kagetane's grin got bigger. He moved his finger off of his eye to look at his adversary.

"Do you remember days when Hiroko was... off or acting odd." Kagetane questioned quietly.

Saphyre nodded. She remembered several days where Hiroko would lock himself in his room or be in the bathroom, either puking or crying as he showered.

"So what about them, everyone has days like that." Saphyre stated.

"That's true, but Hiroko had a reason, no a secret to why he acted the way he did." Kagetane explained as he got more enjoyment at seeing Saphyre and Tsubaki get worried.

"Saphyre did you ever wonder how your brother got the money to buy food and essentials as you grew up alone with no older guardians or family." Kagetane said as he moved his hand down. "Of course you didn't. I can't seem to stop smiling as what I'm about to tell you will change many things."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, I'M TIRED OF ALL YOUR DANCING AROUND THE SUBJECT!" Saphyre shouted.

"Saphyre calm down, he might be trying to get you angry to make you fight without thinking." Tsubaki reminded her as Saphyre started taking deep breaths to calm her down.

Kagetane's face was now full blown smile.

"Your brother, the one who loved you unconditionally and raise you, whored himself out to get money." He said before starting to laugh.

"W...what?"

"You heard right, Hiroko would sell his body to anyone who would accept him. It started out as Hiroko was doing normal yard work and helping out people who needed house work done. It wasn't until a woman notice that he was an exceptionally well built man. She offered him one last job and ended up raping the poor bastard. After that she would use him as she saw fit. Eventually she called in her friends. Men started showing up. It only got worse from there. All the kid could think about as they used him was "How he needed money to let you live happily", "better me than Saphyre", and "I hate them, I want to kill them"." Kagetane said.

Saphyre cut him off by swinging Tsubaki at him. As they clashed, Tsubaki was once again invaded by the voice, but this time with visions.

A beautiful woman taking advantage of Hiroko. The morning after in the bathroom trying to clean off the "Filth". Men forcing themselves into him, and then Hiroko expelling all the "Waste" from his body by natural means or vomiting. The last vision showed the same woman again with an older Hiroko who was on the bed, curled up into a ball. The woman said something intangible before throwing several hundred dollar bills at him. After she left, Tsubaki saw Hiroko slowly grab the money as tears poured from his eyes.

Tsubaki felt tears of her own swell in her eyes.

"Saphyre... He isn't lying. Hiroko did everything he said, and all of it was for you. No thoughts of himself." Tsubaki told Saphyre as she was still in the clench.

"NO, STOP LYING TO ME TSUBAKI! THERE IS NO WAY HIROKO WOULD DO THAT!" Saphyre shouted as she pressed against Kagetane, not seeing the second blade being swung.

Saphyre was blown back and Tsubaki landed next to her. Tears made her eyes blurry.

Kagetane smirked. He felt something touch his cheek, so he wiped it off. 'Tears...?'

His left eye was leaking tears and the weapon in his hand started to shake, as if trying to communicate.

'Sa...Saphyre...!' Hiroko cried out from the depths of his soul.

'Stay put in there Hiroko, you are not needed here.' Kagetane thought, repressing his other half.

"And you want to know something else Saphyre. If I recall, Hiroko vanished a few days after he became a death scythe." Kagetane spoke, covering his left eye. "I actually awoke and forced him to track down all those people who helped create me."

Saphyre grabbed Tsubaki, ignoring Kagetane.

"I... I never thought that he sacrificed so much for me. Was I so blind to not see your pain Hiroko?" Saphyre said as she stood closed her eyes with tears forming on her cheeks. "But I swear that I will get you back."

Saphyre felt a gentle tug at her soul like a child wanting their parents to notice them. She let it pull her in. When she opened them, Saphyre was in an old Japanese style temple. He clothes were replaced with a simple shrine maiden outfit.

"Saphyre...?"

Said person looked up and saw Tsubaki, dressed in a similar fashion.

"Tsubaki, what are we doing here? I thought we were fighting Kagetane?" Saphyre asked.

"I called you here." A faint voice said.

Both girls turned their heads and saw a soul floating in front of them.

"Hiroko!" Saphyre cried out as she grabbed the soul and held it to her chest in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry Saphyre, but I am only a shadow of your brother, sent here to tell you what needs to be done." The soul said.

"But... is any of what Kagetane said true?" Saphyre asked.

The soul was quiet.

"Here is what you need to do..." It said, ignoring Saphyre's question.

 _Back in reality..._

Saphyre felt Tsubaki try to match her soul wavelength. Soon both established resonance.

Saphyre now had the markings of shadow and held up Tsubaki, who was covered in shadows.

"Let's try this again." Kagetane said as he dashed forward. He diagonally swung Hiroko at Tsubaki.

Shadows shot forth and deflected Kagetane's attack. Saphyre gently swung Tsubaki to the left.

Kagetane gripped his side as blood soaked his clothing.

"What the hell, I should not have been damaged." He said as he sealed the wound shut after touching the open wound. He jumped back as Saphyre swung again, as gently as the first. Where he was standing was now a large trench.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagetane demanded.

"We are doing nothing, but resonating, we call it the Gentle Shadow Strike." Tsubaki said through Saphyre.

Kagetane growled. He held Hiroko behind him, as he started to glow red.

"Crimson Destruction Blade..." He said before throwing the full naginata at Saphyre. "...Lunar Moon!"

Hiroko was spinning so fast that Saphyre jumped out of the way as he flew past her, cutting a few pieces of hair. Hiroko spun around like a boomerang and returned to Kagetane.

"He should have sliced you into pieces, Hiroko you bastard why aren't you following your orders!" Kagetane yelled as he caught Hiroko.

"Because, you are not synced up, without communication and respect, you will never truly wield the power you and Hiroko posses." Tsubaki said.

"You..." Kagetane shouted at her. "... You, whose possessing her partner, have the gall to talk to me about communicating and trust."

Kagetane ducked Saphyre's swing, resulting in several trees in being cut down.

"That is where you are wrong Kagetane. I am not possessing Saphyre, she is simply letting me use her body as she focuses on our resonance." Tsubaki said as she appeared in front of him.

"Feel the pain that you have caused Hiroko." Saphyre and Tsubaki said as they diagonally slashed Kagetane's face.  
Said creature cried in pain as he clutched his face and blood flowed from Hiroko.

"You fucking bitches... How dare you..." Kagetane shouted as he tripped, dropping Hiroko. "I'll kill you..."

Shadows ensnared Kagetane's body and brought him to Saphyre who placed Tsubaki at his heart.

"Be gone, you trouble maker." Saphyre and Tsubaki said as they plunged their blade into Kagetane's heart.

Blood ran down Tsubaki and dripped onto the ground.

"Hahaha, you just killed your brother, and now this body is mi..."

A blinding green light shot from Hiroko. Tendrils appeared and wrapped themselves around the struggling creature.

Tsubaki and Saphyre thought back to what Hiroko had told them.

 _Flashback..._

"... You must stab his heart." Hiroko said, causing the girls to gasp. "If you do this, I can probably pull him back within myself, at the cost of sustaining all damage inflicted on him."

"But you could die!" Tsubaki said.

"I know, but Kagetane has to be taken down." Hiroko said.

"NO! I won't risk your life just to stop him, there has to be another way." Saphyre exclaimed frantically.

Sniffling noises could be heard from the soul.

"Thank you, thank you so much for the love you've shown me. It makes me happy, and it will make the real Hiroko happy, knowing that you don't hate him." It said before fading out of existence, forcing the girls out of the room.

 _End flashback..._

"I WON'T BE GONE FOREVER, AS LONG AS HIROKO HAS HATE, I'LL NEVER DIE!" He shouted as he was pulled back into the weapon and vanished.

Saphyre and Tsubaki, who reverted back to her human form, approached Hiroko.

Steam formed as Hiroko glowed green and transformed back to his human form. His body was badly injured from all the attacks on Kagetane. He now had another scar on his face. It started at the edge under his left eye and over his nose forming an "x" on his face.

He fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Hiroko!" Saphyre and Tsubaki shouted as they ran to him.

At that moment, Stein, Marie, Sid, and Nygus appeared.

"What happened here?" Marie asked as she saw the destroyed landscape.

Stein made his way over to Hiroko and took his pulse.

"It's okay girls. He is breathing and his pulse is semi-stable, so we need to get him to a hospital now." Stein said as he covered Hiroko in his large lab coat and picked him up.

Marie and Stein left with Hiroko as Saphyre, Tsubaki, Sid and Nygus woke up everyone else and helped them to the hospital.

Several hours later at the hotel...

Saphyre and the gang returned to their hotel room after Stein got Hiroko to the Hospital. Marie had advised them to return and report to Death, which they were finishing up now.

"And that is what happened lord Death." Saphyre said as she finished explaining to Death via mirror.

Death stared at her intensely.

"I see, but what happened to Tortus's soul?" Death asked.

Saphyre reached into her pocket and pulled out the purple witch soul.

"Now we need to decide who gets the soul." Death stated, causing a small amount of tension.

"I believe Hiroko would want Tsubaki to have it." Saphyre said as she held it towards her friend.

Tsubaki stared at the soul with mixed feelings. Sure it would make her stronger and help her and Black*star, but it belonged to a revenge filled person, who hurt her friends, forcing one to give into his hate. She despised the very thing that was being offered to her.

"I accept the offer, but it does not feel right." Tsubaki said and she gently grasped the soul, which vanished and melded into her soul. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she was covered in a purple aura. It died down shortly after it appeared. Tsubaki looked at her hands and felt the back of one.

'It's so…. Strange. This power is now mine.' She thought.

"Congratulations Tsubaki. You are now posses the soul of a witch, and a very powerful one at that. All you need now is to hunt more egg souls and then you can become a death scythe." Kid said to her.

Tsubaki got several more congrats from the others, as well as a big hug from Black*star, who shouted that they were one step closer to being gods.

Tsubaki smiled before turning to Death.

"Lord Death, what will happen to Hiroko when he awakens?" She asked, causing a heavy tension.

Death sighed and took a breath.

"He will be punished for releasing a power dangerous enough to rival the kishin Asura. Hiroko Akiyama will, from now on, be watched until he is ready to serve his punishment." Death said.

"But Lord Death, Hiroko had no choice but to do what he did. It was either to see me die or save me." Saphyre argued.

"No excuse, he will face his punishment. I will not have any student of mine be endangered by anything, even if that threat is a comrade." Death stated seriously.

Saphyre nodded sadly.

Death sighed.

"I am sorry, but this is what I decided. I bid you all a good night." He said before cutting connection with them.

An eerie silence echoed throughout the room.

"I believe everyone is tired, so we should all go to sleep." Kid suggested, as Liz and Patti agreed with him.

Everyone bid their good nights and went to their rooms where they tried, but unsuccessfully, to get some sleep.

 **Luna2859: Sucks for Hiroko.**

 **Bratja Rasa: I hear you, I am actually scared for him.**

 **Luna2859: Now if anyone had a problem with any of the fore mentioned Rape, understand that we are not condoning rape or molestation. We used it for story progression and a reason to why Hiroko is so fucked up.**

 **Bratja Rasa: So if you do have a problem with what was written, please understand our reasoning.**

 **Luna2859: So if you like this story, please the stories we have written on our own respectful bio pages.**

 **Luna2859 & Bratja Rasa: This is us signing out, LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERYONE

Luna2859: Hey everyone, welcome chapter 11.

Bratja Rasa: Yes and we are sorry about the lack of updating., been really busy.

Luna2859: That is true, but you have been lazy.

Bratja Rasa: Why are you being so mean?

Luna2859: Because I can be.

Bratja Rasa: Is it because of the ending.

Luna2859: (Hits outside head with sledgehammer) Nope.

Bratja Rasa: (Dead)

OKAY, LET'S READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ =Inner Voice/Outside Voice

 **Chapter 11:**

Saphyre turned off the shower and stepped out.

It has been over a month since the incident with Tortus and Kagetane.

Saphyre dried her body, wrapping her hair up, and walked out of the bathroom to her room. She didn't need to worry about being naked since Hiroko was still facing his punishment. What it was, no one but Death knew.

Once dressed and drying her hair and styling it with a bow, Saphyre made some toast, her stuff, and left for the DWMA.

She walked slowly, enjoying the brisk cool air as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

'I wonder how Hiroko is doing.' She thought as she turned a corner and saw Soul and Maka.

"Hey Saphyre, how are you feeling?" Maka asked as she walked besides her friend.

"I'm doing well, just a little lonely." Saphyre said with a saddened look. She hadn't been going on missions since Hiroko was taken in.

"Well, at least we are here." Maka said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yep." Saphyre said before they walked in silence.

Meanwhile….

"KID HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"Liz shouted as she and Patti waited for their meister to go to school.

They got no response.

Gritting her teeth, Liz ran up the stairs and barged into Kid's room.

"I SAID HURRY UP!"

Her anger left her as she saw the window open and a note next to it.

 _Dear Liz and Patti,_

 _I went for a ride._

 _Don't wait up for me. I'll see you at school._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Death the Kid_

"HE ALREADY LEFT!" Liz shouted as she ran out of the room, jumped from the second floor railing and ran out the front door, with Patti laughing as they ran to school.

With Kid…

Said reaper was standing atop the DWMA building, taking in the scenery. He hefted a heavy sign and gripped his forehead.

He had been useless when Kagetane took over Hiroko's body, and despite his testimony, Hiroko was taken from his only family and was in punishment confinement.

'I'm so sorry Saphyre. I could not help protect him. I am a worthless piece of garbage.' Kid thought as he gritted his teeth and tears flowed from his eyes.

With Black*star and Tsubaki….

Said team was walking up the DWMA steps.

Black*star was thinking of how he and Tsubaki were doing better since she absorbed the witch soul, but he felt that her mind was elsewhere. He knew her pretty well, and this feeling was getting worse every day.

Black*star looked at his partner and saw her eyes, which had lost their light. They no longer glowed with the happiness and care that she had.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hm… yes Black*star?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"You feeling alright? You haven't been yourself lately and I am beginning to worry." Black*star said.

Throwing on a smile, Tsubaki shook her head.

"Nope, nothing is wrong, just thinking of something." She responded.

"Would it be Hiroko and Saphyre?" Black*star asked.

Knowing she could hide nothing from him, Tsubaki nodded.

"I believe he is fine, and when he comes back, Hiroko will be a better person. BUT NOT AS GOOD AS A GOD LIKE MYSELF!" Black*star said with a laugh.

Tsubaki let out a soft laugh, her spirits were risen, but the smallest piece of doubt in her heart kept her from complete relief.

Lunch time…

Saphyre was sitting by herself at the bench she and Hiroko shared. It was quite lonely, since he always managed to keep her happy.

Since the discovery of his sacrifices, Saphyre looked within her pasted and remembered several instances when Hiroko had done something for her. Every night she had cried and berated herself for never noticing.

"Sup Saph."

Saphyre turned her head to see Liz and Patti, who had three bentos.

"You do know it isn't good to skip meals right." Liz said as she handed one to Saphyre, who accepted it with great want.

They made small talk, making Saphyre laugh as Patti was telling a story about one of Kid's symmetry fits.

Liz cleared her throat after they finished laughing, which caught Saphyre's attention.

"Saphyre, are you aware Kid hasn't talked to you since we returned from Catalina Island." Liz said.

"Yeah, I noticed, any idea why though?" Saphyre asked.

"I think he is worried."

"About what?"

"About how you will see him. I think he believes you are mad at him for not being able to save Hiroko from being punished." Liz stated, causing Saphyre to sigh.

"He is an idiot. I am upset that Hiroko was punished, not at him." Saphyre said with a playful smile on her face.

"Well, he doesn't know that, so you should tell him, or he'll fall into a depression." Patti said with a big grin.

"Alright, I'll tell him after school." Saphyre said as the bell rang, signaling them to get ready for their next class.

After school…

Saphyre walked down the DWMA staircase as someone called her name. She turned to see Kid running towards her, stopping in front of her and gasping for air.

"S…saph….Saphyre. Is it okay…. If I walk you home?" Kid asked between breaths.

"Yes it is, but you should catch your breath first." Saphyre said.

After doing that, the two walked down the steps and walked towards Saphyre's apartment.

"So…. How was your day?" Kid asked.

"… It was good, lunch was delicious. Tell Liz or Patti, who ever cooked it, that it was good, because I forgot to tell them that." Saphyre responded.

"Liz cooks, but yes I'll tell her." Kid stated.

"How was your day Kid?" Saphyre asked, a sly smile crept onto her face.

"It was normal, the classes were boring since I as a Grim Reaper already know everything about souls." Kid retorted.

"Really, they what are the colors of souls and what do they represent?" Saphyre asked.

"Blue, red, and purple, blue are strong normal souls, red are corrupt kishin eggs, and purple are witch souls." Kid said as if he was a professor.

"Good, but you forgot black, which stands for dual persona and lots of hatred." Saphyre said gleefully as the look on Kid's face.

Kid 'Coughed' a few times and cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, but we have only seen one case like that. Father has seen many split souls, but never in his life, he told me, has the result been like Hiroko's." Kid said, becoming very quiet after this.

They walked in silence.

"Saphyre."

Said girl turned to look at Kid, who stared into her eyes.

"I am sorry that I couldn't help Hiroko. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Kid said nervously.

Saphyre chuckled and then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kid asked.

"I am not mad at you silly. I am mad at the fact that Hiroko was punished." Saphyre explained, causing Kid to deflate as the tension left his body.

"So Kid, do you have anything planned tomorrow?" Saphyre asked.

"No why?" Kid responded.

"Since it is Saturday tomorrow, want to go out and have some fun?" Saphyre asked, blushing red as did her crush.

'What do I do? This has never happened before!' Kid thought.

"Sure, when and where should we meet?" he asked blankly.

"Let's meet at the pond in the square in front of Death-Bucks(1) at 12:30 and we will take it from there." Saphyre said, her heart beating erratically.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's a date."

The two parted ways since Kid lived two more blocks and Saphyre's stop was right here.

Next Day…

Saphyre was sitting at the pond bench, waiting for Kid.

She wore a purple off-shoulder top, black skinny jean with Death skulls embroidered on the thighs, and purple converse with black laces.

Her hair was in low pigtails with death skull bands resting just under her shoulders.

Pulling out her phone, Saphyre checked the time.

12:28

'Any minute now, he should be arriving.' She thought.

20 Minutes later...

'Okay I am gone.' Saphyre thought as she rose from her seat and made her way home.

"WAIT!"

Saphyre turned to see Kid running towards her again.

He wore his normal black pants and shoes, but his dress shirt and tux was replaced with a black unbuttoned short sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath.

"Sorry, it took me longer to pick what to wear, so Liz and Patti threw me out of the house with these." Kid said as he pointed to his shirts.

"You are late!" Saphyre said dangerously.

Kid gulped.

"I'm sorry."

"You will repay me by buying me lunch and then taking us taking a walk." Saphyre said as she stormed off in the direction of where she wanted to eat.

Kid clumsily followed her.

After a silent lunch and then walk, Saphyre went to the bathroom and returned to see Kid missing. Thinking he was in the bathroom, she looked in the nearby windows. She saw something that caught her eye. It was a bracelet on display.

It was a thin gold band with a ruby heart, outlined in gold. (2)

Saphyre's eyes widened with sparkles, but was lost as she saw a hand pick it up, and placing a sign that said "out".

Kid returned to see her saddened.

"Something wrong?"

"No... just I saw something in the shop that I wanted." She said.

"Would it be this?"

Saphyre looked up to see Kid holding the very same bracelet she saw.

"How..."

"I was in the store, looking to get you something, and saw you gazing at this. It was the last one." Kid said as he handed it to her, watching Saphyre place it on her wrist.

"Th...thank you kid. It's beautiful." Saphyre said before the two continued on their walk.

After a few more hours, Saphyre was standing outside her apartment door with Kid.

"Thank you for today. I really needed it." Saphyre said.

"Any time you need this, just ask. I'll do what I can to make you happy." Kid said with a bright smile.

Saphyre felt a pull of remembrance.

Hiroko had spoken those same words once.

Instantly, tears formed in Saphyre's eyes. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Kid..."

"Just let it go. You miss your brother. I can understand that." Kid said as Saphyre placed her head in his shoulder and cried silently.

She did this for a few minutes before pulling her head back and locked lips with Kid.

It was quick and chaste as Saphyre thanked him and broke from his embrace and entered her house.

Kid stood there for a minute before smiling softly and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile...

Deep within the DWMA, a man in a hospital uniform walked down stairs to the dungeon area with a tray of food.

'This is so weird. Why is this prisoner being fed better food than the others?' he thought as he entered the dungeon. (3)

He walked down the dark hallway and stopped in front of a guarded door, room 3764.

"Dinner time for sealed prisoner 3764." The man said, handing them a note.

The guards nodded and one opened the door.

The man entered to see what he has seen for the past month.

Hiroko Akiyama was wrapped in soul repressing leather, his mouth being uncovered. He was kneeling with his arms pulled outward with chains. (4 and 5)

The man cleared his throat.

"It's time to eat." He said as he set the food, broth soup, in front on the boy and proceeded to scoop some in the spoon and bring it to Hiroko's mouth.

Slowly his mouth opened and the broth slid down his mouth and into his stomach.

'Still creepy as ever.' The man said as he finished his job and left.

What he did not know was that the man that he fed was frozen, but battling his hardest to survive, with two people on hi mind.

Tsubaki and Saphyre.

 **Death bucks is from the Soul Eater Not! Manga and anime.**

 **The Heart is a heart container from the Legend of Zelda**

 **The dungeon is the same dungeon where Medusa was kept in the anime**

 **The straps are the same as Aizen's from Bleach**

 **He is chained up like Tai lung from Kung-fu Panda**

 **Luna2859: Well that is strange.**

 **Bratja Rasa: What is?**

 **Luna2859: The way Hiroko is confined, are you into bondage?**

 **Bratja Rasa: No, the way he is wrapped up serves a purpose.**

 **Luna2859: yeah right.**

 **Bratja Rasa: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!**

 **Luna2859: Bitch, you talk when spoken to.**

 **Bratja Rasa: What?**

 **Luna2859: (Bitch-slap)**

 **Bratja Rasa: OW!**

 **Luna2859: Okay, if you liked this, please favorite and leave a review. No flame mail as it will be ignored and if you liked this story, check out stories from our respectful Fanfiction bio pages.**

 **Luna2859 and Bratja Rasa: See you next time!**


End file.
